The Dying Sun
by MythicalProse
Summary: "The Royal Family are not who you think they are, Ichigo. The blood of the ancients does not run through their veins. They are there for one purpose and one purpose only: to keep Soul Society intact until our true lords come again."    IchiRuki; Renji/OC
1. Naibu Deddo

_**This is a reworked version of the original prologue. It isnt that much different, it has just been switched to 3rd person PoV and I lengthened it a little. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**_

_**-Song:Dead Inside by Skillet. **_

* * *

><p>"Rukia…" The name slipped from his lips before he could stop it and the young woman in question paused in mid stride to turn and look at him. Magenta orbs sparkled uncannily in the light of the dying sun. As his name slipped from her lips Ichigo felt his throat swell and his breath caught. He stretched a hand towards her, desperate to touch her one last time before she faded from his life.<p>

"We knew this time would come, Ichigo." Even though her words and expression was stoic, Ichigo could see the melancholy in her eyes and her bearing. Her retracted his hand and pressed it tightly against his thigh. A sudden pain made him uncurl it and he stared blankly at the bloody semicircle on his palm.

"Ichigo," He looked up in time to see her take a step closer. "Give me your hand." Obediently he held it out for her and she gently cupped it in her own. His hand dwarfed her own as she softly drew the tips of her fingers along the lacerations. There was a soft violet glow and sudden warmth as he felt his skin begin to knit back together, prickling uncomfortably as it did so. When she went to pull away he gripped her petite hands tightly and gently tugged her towards him.

Wrapped in his embrace Rukia found herself wishing that she didn't have to leave, she wished that something would go right in her life for just this once, and that she would never have to let go of this. It had been decades since she last had a home or a family like she had found in the Kurosaki's. It had been decades since she had truly felt loved, appreciated. Of course she knew that her nii-sama loved her, but for once, just once, she would like to be able to feel that. She would like to know in Soul Society the type of home and family that she had found here. To have to leave this, to leave _him_ was almost more than she could bear.

With a hand on his chest Rukia made to pull away from his embrace. For a long moment Ichigo's arms tightened and he refused to let go of her as he pulled her tightly to him, but after a moment his grip slackened and she managed to pull away while she still had the strength to do so. She knew, somehow, that if she had stayed in his embrace any longer she would not have been able to pull away.

"Ichigo…" There must have been something in her voice, something that upset him in some way or another because he tensed. "Don't," He murmured, "Don't say what I know you are going to say."

Rukia's brows furrowed in confusion, "Don't say what?"

A deep sigh escaped his lungs. When he finally answered it was in a whisper, so soft that even she, who was standing mere feet away, had to struggle to hear him. "Don't say goodbye Rukia. I don't want to hear those words tonight."

Tears pricked at her eyes when she heard him utter those words. "Then what should I say, Ichigo; what do you want me to say?" A shudder wracked her body and she squeezed her closed her eyes tightly to hold back the tears building there. Rukia started as Ichigo gripped her chin tightly and tilted her head backwards until her eyes met his. The fire in his amber orbs warmed her from the inside out.

"It isn't over, Rukia. This is not goodbye. I don't care how long it takes or how many rules I have to break, but I will find you again." His lips curled in a sad smile. "That is a promise." He let go of her and Rukia took a step back and turned to the side, hiding her now free-flowing tears from his view.

"I trust you, Ichigo. I will be waiting." She turned back to look at him. "And remember this: even though you cannot see me doesn't mean I am not there. I will always be there. I will just be, well, out of sight for a while."

"You know what they say, Rukia: out of sight, out of mind." Ichigo laughed as the petite brunette growled softly before sighing. A companionable silence took the place of conversation as the two friends simply took each other in, committing to memory the face and appearance of the person they both knew they would not see again for some time.

When Ichigo suddenly started Rukia knew that it was time. She knew that she was slowly disappearing from his sight, like dust blown away in the wind. To him it must look like she was deteriorating, breaking down into nothingness. It was for this reason that she did not pull away when he reached out and caressed her cheek. The moment she disappeared from his life was a moment that she would never forget. The comforting pressure of his fingers against her cheek suddenly disappeared and in its place was the horrible tingling cold that came with touching any other human as his hand drifted through the now unoccupied plane of space that he was a part of. The life of a human, a full blooded honest to Kami human… and it hurt. It hurt so much to see him and know that he couldn't see her.

Ichigo seemed lost as he stood there, staring blankly at the space where she had once stood, the now unoccupied air that his fingers drifted through. Somehow he knew that she was still there, he could sense it, like there was a little radar in the back of his head, or a voice whispering to his subconscious. So it was weird to not be able to feel her. If someone was there, they should be _there_ right? But instead his hand grasped nothing but air. She was gone, here, but gone… she was in a different world, a parallel world that he no longer had access to. The aching in his chest was unbearable; it felt like someone had ripped out a piece of his soul. There was a sense of numbness, like he was missing some vital part of his life, something that he needed to function but did not need to exist. He didn't feel like himself anymore. Something was missing.

He was aware of his friends standing behind him. Originally it was only he, Uryuu, Inoue and Sado but over the course of his and… of his goodbye three others had joined them: Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro. He had felt them approach and he was sure that _she_ had as well, as paranoid as they had become over the last few months. He could feel the pity of Mizuiro and, surprisingly, Uryuu. He could sense the sadness of Inoue and the confusion of Tatsuki, as well as her gratitude. He could feel Sado's concern over his friend's well being, both of them, Ichigo could tell, and the sadness of_ her_ leaving. Keigo was busy lamenting over losing 'his Rukia-chan', but Ichigo could tell that he was sincerely sorry for him, even if Keigo was trying to hide it.

He could tell when she moved. His head snapped to the side when she did so and he could tell that his friends were confused by his actions. Uryuu even looked at him strangely, as if questioning his abilities to see. He ignored all of them. "Rukia…" Ichigo paused and took a deep breath. "The next time I see you, you had better be at least a Lieutenant, understand?" His soul leapt slightly, and he could feel an echo of amusement. He turned to see Inoue, Uryuu and Sado all smiling at him. It was Uryuu who finally spoke.

"Well done, Kurosaki."


	2. Umarekawaru

Well, I realize that I might have forgotten to say this last time, so I am going to say it now. **_I in no way, shape or form own Bleach_**If I did, Ichigo would have already kissed Rukia. So many missed oppourtunities! Anyhow, I own nothing but the plot.

So, I refaced this chapter and changed a few minor details.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

Fate is a bitch, and life is no better. After twenty-nine years of life, Ichigo felt it was within his right to say such a thing. Especially when fate led him to the gates of death and back again, before closing him off the world he had come to love so much. Apparently, he couldn't straddle the line between life and death, despite its inclination to make him do so. Now, after thirteen years of celibacy from anything to do with shinigami it is throwing him right back into their grasps. _Fuckin' bitch!_

He didn't know how long he had been desperate to regain his powers as a Shinigami, but now, when he had finally resigned himself to a life without them, he was thrown right back to them. He wasn't going to complain, or say that he didn't want to be involved with them, because he did. He craved it, actually. But the way he was being sent back, that was what he hated.

Cancer, of all things, would be the one battle he ever lost. There is no cure, and there won't be one in the foreseeable future. A bitter laugh escaped his lips, and he shook his head. He, a doctor, was succumbing to the very same disease he was helping to treat in others. It was funny, in a bizarre way.

He lay there in his bed, bored out of his mind, until a familiar spiritual pressure forced its way into his consciousness, and a smile spread across his face. He had been able to feel, as well as see the world he missed so much for two weeks now. A small span of time compared to how long he had been in this hospital, and an even smaller span compared to the thirteen years before, but it was enough. Ever since he felt and saw that first Hollow he had been waiting, watching, and searching for the familiar power that would no doubt come in search of him.

Rukia… he never knew how much he had depended on her until she was gone. He used to act so tough, to pretend that he didn't need anyone, and he acted so well that he began to believe it himself. He had never been more wrong. Her absence, willingly or unwillingly, had hurt him more than he liked to admit. During high school he had moved on, but he had never let it go. He had learned to cope with the aching loss and the longing that was ever present, and hid it from the world. He led a good life, but it was never a whole one.

It took a ridiculous amount of effort to turn his head towards the window, where she would undoubtedly be watching, but it was worth it in the end. She looked different, better. Her hair was shorter, falling to reach just below her chin where it curled outwards slightly. The one stray bang was still there, but it seemed more tame now, crossing over her left eye before rejoining the rest of her raven locks. She was taller as well, about 5'3 compared to her original 4'8. She looked more mature in every way. He had no doubt that he looked different as well.

She didn't move from her perch on the sill of his room's window, she just crouched there looking at him. She practically radiated pain so strong it was almost palpable. For about five minutes they stayed that way, just taking each other in.

"Ichigo…" The sorrow in her voice was immense, and it shook him to the very core. She shouldn't be sad; there was no reason for her to be sad. He was coming home, wasn't he? He didn't belong in this world, and that much was obvious to him.

"Ru…kia…" His voice broke halfway through her name, forcing it into two separate parts. He sounded horrible, even to himself. His voice was not even a voice anymore, more like a dry croak than anything. She shifted in place, then stood and gracefully stepped down onto the floor of the room. He watched as she made his way over to his bedside and sunk into the chair next to him, never once looking at him. He knew why, too; she was crying, and she didn't want him to see it.

He moved his hand slightly, bringing it into contact with hers. Her head lifted until her eyes bored into his, and he was unsurprised to see tears running down her face. She gave a small sob as they looked at each other, and before he knew what was happening her arms had wrapped around him and her head was buried in his chest. It took a ridiculous amount of effort to raise his arms and wrap them around her in return, but he did anyway.

A smile graced his face as he looked at her, unable to get enough of the petite shinigami in his arms. Dying or not, he was in heaven. He had his best friend back, he had his home back, and most importantly, he had his life back.

"Do you want me to go get your family? Or Chad, or Orihime, I am sure Ishida is already here, seeing as he runs the hospital. You don't have much time left, Ichigo. They wouldn't let me come until they were absolutely sure you were beyond all help." Her voice was muffled by my chest, a fact I took great pride in. Even dying, wasting away in a hospital bed, I was still muscular. In response to her question I shook my head. Everyone who mattered could see me either way, so there was no point in calling them away from their homes to see me now when I could just swing by later. Besides, I would rather them see me hale and hearty than frail and dying.

The funny thing was that even in death I wouldn't lose anything. All my friends and family could still see me any time they wanted, and any time I do. It was funny; when someone dies you are supposed to lose them forever. You are supposed to lose everything when you die. It is quite the opposite for me, though. I am losing nothing, and gaining everything.

As if signaled by her words, a wave of pain washed over me. I winced, flinching away from nothing as it came back a second later, stronger than before. As the pain continued to assault me in time with my heartbeat Rukia pulled away until nothing but her hand was left on my skin. Tears sparkled in her eyes still, but she watched without crying as I slowly came to realize the obvious. The cancer had reached my heart.

My throat went dry and I coughed, trying to get rid of the tickling sensation caused by it. I coughed and coughed, unable to stop. I coughed until it hurt, and was forced to continue. Bile and some other liquid rose to the back of my throat, and I paused just long enough to spit it out. A bitter tang filled my mouth, tainted by the coppery taste of blood. My eyes found the crimson stain on the sheets as I continued to spit it out. After a few mouthfuls my coughing ceased, and I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes.

I tried to ignore the pain, focusing instead on the light pressure of Rukia's hand on my chest and the scent of her wafting around me. Sakura blossoms and the minty tang I had come to associate with ice; it was an odd combination, but I loved it, it was captivating, addictive. As I focused on her, everything else faded into the background. I faintly noticed the beating of my heart slow, and the pain become worse with each dull beat, until, with one final pound, it stopped all together.

Darkness more absolute than any other I have ever known washed over me, and with it a sensation of such true peace I had never known. A sort of detachedness slowly overcame that, one akin to what I felt back when I was a substitute and leaving my body behind. Then, everything flooded back into focus. Sounds, scents, feeling, it all came back to me in one fell swoop. My eyes flew open and I found myself staring down at my own dead body. I took a step back, disgust the foremost emotion in my mind at this point. I looked terrible, or at least I used to. My hair was dull, my skin was so pale it was nearly transparent; my body was so withered I looked like nothing but skin and bones. I had very little muscle, but what I did still have was strong and it mostly consisted of my torso.

I turned away, looking instead at the shinigami beside me. Rukia was smiling at me, tears once again running down her face. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why are you crying?" My words must have broken the proverbial dam, because she took at step forward and pulled me into a ferocious hug, burying her head in my chest and sobbing again. Her fingers tangled in my shihakushō, which I was pleased to see myself wearing. That meant my powers had returned.

As I bent my head and rested my chin on the top of her head, something else came to my attention. My hair was longer now, appearing the same way it did the day that I fought Aizen. I had loved that hairstyle, and grew it out during high school in a vain attempt to replicate it. Sadly though, I couldn't; it seemed that it was my spirit forms hairstyle, and was forbidden to me as long as I was alive. I was happy to see that I had it back.

With my self-discoveries come to an end, I turned my full attention to the petite woman in my arms. I was still holding her, and she was still crying, much to my surprise. I had never really gotten this close to her before, and she had never shown so much trust in me as to cry in my presence. Honestly, I though she never showed this much trust to anyone.

The loud echo of feet against tile reached my ears as what seemed like a stampede of nurses charged towards my room, all sporting devices that they were most likely going to try and 'save my life' with. I bent down and slid and arm under Rukia's knees before I straightened, allowing me to pick her up and carry her with me to the chair in the far corner of the room. The one farthest away from my nurse infected corpse. I loosened my grip on her as soon as we were seated, hereby granting her the freedom to get up off of my lap if she so wished.

As I watched my body being poked and prodded in amusement her tears came to an end, and she maneuvered herself so that she was sitting comfortably in my lap and facing the nurses that currently swarmed the room and my body. Absentmindedly, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back against my chest, where she relaxed against me. Her arms came to rest over mine and she whispered in my ear,

"Just what is so funny right now, Ichigo?" Her voice was light and playful, a mood that I had only ever seen her in a few times.

"Oh, nothing, I just have never seen you cry so much before." I kept my tone flippant, uncaring, but there was a teasing edge of challenge to it. Rukia made a small noise of protest and her elbow slammed into my ribcage, knocking the wind of out me. I took a moment to regain the breath I lost, and squeezed her tightly. She squeaked in discomfort. I laughed lightly, and after a moment Rukia joined me.

"So, what were you really laughing about?" I smiled slightly and glanced back up at the nurses.

"Those nurses; I find the way they are swarming my body and trying to get me to 'wake up' hilarious." I stressed the words wake up, and she tilted her head and examined them before chuckling under her breath.

"I guess it is, a little bit." She twisted in my arms until she faced me, her eyes locked with mine and she tilted her head in an inquisitive fashion. "So, why are we still here? Shouldn't we be off to see Chad and Orihime, or to see your family or your other nakama?"

"Nah. I don't feel like having to chase down Ishida later tonight, so we are just going to wait for him here. I know he has been keeping tabs on my condition. He should be here any minute now."

She nodded slightly, and settled back down in my arms again to wait. Not five minutes later Ishida Uryuu walked into my old hospital room. One of the nurses caught sight of him and straightened, hurrying over to him and bowing.

"Sir, you shouldn't be in here. Allow me to escort you out." It was a male nurse, one of the newer additions to the staff, I noticed. Ishida brushed him off with a forceful 'Ignore me, do your job' and walked over to stand next to the chair we were sitting in. He sent us an amused glance when he saw our position, but otherwise gave no sign that he knew we were here. When the room was empty of nurses and everything looked pristine, he turned to face us with a smile.

"Well, it seems that you have finally decided to move on, eh, Kurosaki?"

"Yeah. Thought I might as well go on and get it over with, not much left for me here, eh?"

"Well, good luck Kurosaki. Lord knows that you belong with them, you were never truly happy here." His gaze wandered over to Rukia, who had yet to move from my lap.

"Keep him out of trouble, Kuchiki. It seems to follow him." Then, with one final glance and a smirk he walked out of the room. Rukia slid off of my lap, walking the few feet between the window and our chair before she turned to look at me.

"Where to now, Ichigo?"

"To Tatsuki's," I answered without hesitation. She was, after all, the closest, "and then to Keigo's. We can go to Chad and Orihime's after, and to my house last. That way we can sleep the night there. Dying really takes a toll on a guy, you know."

I rose from the chair and walked over to her so that we were both stared out the window. We glanced at each other, and a mutual understanding passed between us. A second later, we were gone, disappearing into the night.

Ichigo stood in front of Chad and Orihime's house just looking at the door. Out of all of his friends, they would be the hardest to say goodbye to. Sado was his best male friend, he always had been, and Ichigo had no doubt that he always would be. Orihime had kept him alive most of the time, and had saved his life countless times during the year and a half that they had fought against Aizen. He had stayed close to the two in the last thirteen years.

A small hand settled on his arm and he glanced down at Rukia, silently thanking her for drawing him out of his reverie. Then, with a sigh, he approached the door. He rang the doorbell once, and that was all that was needed. Orihime was at the door immediately, looking anxious and stressed as she peeked out. Seeing him she threw the door wide open, and tears began to flow down her face. As if called by her sorrow Chad appeared in the doorway as well. Sadness and resignation registered on his face as he stepped forward and led his friend away from the door.

"I knew it would happen, but I never expected it this soon. When did it happen, Ichigo?"

"About three hours ago. We waited for Ishida to get to the room before we left the hospital, and we have already stopped by Tatsuki and Keigo's houses. You guys are the only people left before we head to my house." Confusion crinkled Chad's brow as he stared at his best friend.

"Ichigo, why do you look like a seventeen year old, and what do you mean _we_?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and stretched an arm out behind him. When it came back into view Rukia was being dragged to stand next to him. She glared at him as he smirked, then slapped his hand away.

"Yes, Chad, we; and about my appearance… well, technically I have been dead for over thirteen years, so my soul just ages differently. Instead of keeping the appearance of my old body and aging from there, it aged in accordance to the last time I was in it. Hence, I am seventeen. You know, I kind of like it, too. It's nice to be able to move again." Chad laughed; a loud, booming sound that brought a smile to my face.

"Good luck, Ichigo. I know that you will be happy in Soul Society; much happier than you ever were here since the war ended. I will tell Orihime that you say goodbye as soon as she calms down a little. It was good to see you again as well, Rukia. Keep him safe, will you?" Rukia smirked at the last part, sending me a smug glance as I glared at the closed door.

"Why do they all say that? I can take care of myself!"

"Oh, shut up, Ichigo. You always end up getting hurt unless someone is there to keep you from doing something stupid. Actually, you get hurt even then." I sent her a dirty glance, and turned to walk away. As a result, I was totally unprepared when she jumped on my back, and stumbled forward a few paces.

"What the hell?" I admit, I might have been a little loud there, but really! She jumped on my back! I heard a feminine chuckle from somewhere behind me, and I am positive it didn't come from Rukia.

"Orihime, a little help?"

"Sorry, Ichigo, but this is your problem. It is nice to see you again, Rukia." I could practically feel Rukia's grin.

"It is good to see you too, Orihime." I felt her lean down until her lips were level with my ear. "Mush, boy." I snorted in indignation. I opened my mouth to retort, but when her foot slammed into my back I thought better of it. Instead I did as any shinigami, or woman, fearing man or dog would do. I mushed.

It was nine-thirty by the time we arrived at the Kurosaki household. I stood in front of the now rather large building, grinning like a fool. It had been quite a few months since I last saw this place, almost a year, actually. I had to admit, it felt good to be home. I was so immersed in my own little world that I had totally forgotten about Rukia. As a result, I ended up sprawled in the dirt when she used by back as a springboard and flipped backwards onto the ground.

I picked myself up and swiped vainly at the now dirt-stained shihakushō. After about two minutes of fruitless brushing I gave up and made my way up the steps and to the front door of the Clinic, where I paused and stepped to the side before opening the door. Sure enough a blur of color that was my father flew out of the door and into the ground at Rukia's feet. The petite shinigami failed to jump in time to avoid the man and fell to the ground with a crash, her legs tangled with my fathers. I smirked in victory and spun on my heel, quickly making my way into the house. I paused in the entrance hall and glanced back at the groaning pile, before calling out one word,

"Payback!"

Still grinning, I strutted down the hall and into the living room, where I saw Yuzu curled up on the couch with a bowl of soup in her hand, watching some Soap Opera that I didn't recognize. Sitting next to her with a magazine in her hand was Karin, an empty bowl already on the floor next to her. My grin softened into a smile. I hadn't seen the two so at peace, so happy, in a long time. I watched them in silence for a few moments, taking in what would most likely be the last I saw of them for a while.

I took a few steps forward and jumped, flying over the couch and onto the floor in front of it where I landed and promptly dropped on the floor. "Whatcha watchin'?"

Simultaneous replies of 'Nothing' and 'One Life to Live' broke the silence, and then the two fell silent, seemingly immersed in whatever they were doing. I laughed lightly, shaking my head in amusement. They didn't even notice that I was here.

"Wa-Wait, Ichi-nii?" It was Karin who noticed first, much to my surprise. I was betting on Yuzu.

"Karin, Yuzu, I am back." They squealed and pounced on me, and soon we were all a pile of laughing bodies on the carpeted floor of the living room.

"Ichi-nii, how are you here? We just saw you yesterday!" I sighed, pulling away and taking a step back so they could see me clearly.

"Look at me, Karin, Yuzu. What am I wearing?" Their eyes widened, and quickly filled with despair. Yuzu started crying, so I pulled her over to me and held her. A single tear ran down my face as I looked at them. I was going to miss this…

"You're wearing a shihakushō… and you look seventeen again. You died, then." A small smile touched Karins face. "So, where is Rukia-nee-chan? She wouldn't miss this, and I am sure that Soul Society would send her to fetch you anyway."

That brought another smile to my face, and I pointed down the hall. "She is currently caught up with something. She didn't dodge dad fast enough." Karin winced and looked down at her feet. Yuzu on the other hand pulled out of my grip and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"I had better go get the first aid kit."

Confused, I called out, "Why? They are both fine, nothing Rukia can't heal with Kidou." Yuzu sent me a teary, yet amused look.

"Oh not for them, for you; we all know you orchestrated this event somehow." Horror washed over me. She was right; she was so, so right. I gulped and looked around the room, frantically searching for something, anything that I could hide in. There was nothing. A shout of "Ichigo!" rang throughout the house. I winced and began to inch towards the back door. Karin and Yuzu laughed.

Rukia burst into the room, her eyes blue with rage. Slowly, she advanced forwards, a silent promise of pain in her eyes.

"Now Rukia, there is no need for violence… Rukia no! At least let me get Zangetsu first! No, Rukia, aghh!" I turned and ran, not liking my odds at this point. Rukia was hot on my heels, Sode no Shirayuki in her hands and a mini snowstorm twirling around her.

Twenty minutes and three frozen limbs later we were all gathered around my coffee table, for once without any arguing or violence or bloodshed shattering the peace. All of us were uncomfortable with the upcoming conversation, and it showed through the awkward silence that had been reigning since we settled down. None of us were particularly partial to breaking it, but yet none of us wanted to sit here all night either; the atmosphere was thick enough to cut with a spoon. Finally, fed up with the shy glances and uncomfortable clearing of throats I spoke up.

"Well, we all know what this means…" I fingered the frosted black shihakushō I was currently wearing, "So there is no real need to explain what happens next, seeing as we all know what… So, I guess, it's just goodbyes?" I sounded hesitant, even to myself. Across from me Yuzu started to cry again, and Karin pulled her into a hug. Isshin just looked at me, his expression calculating and, oddly enough, pleased.

"Yuzu, goodbye is not forever. Ichigo wouldn't abandon you all, he can't do that. You mean everything to him, all of you. It is just for a few months, a year at most, until he becomes a full Shinigami. Then, you will see him again." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rukia lean forward and rest her hand on my sister's shoulder. Yuzu nodded and pulled away from Karin long enough to smile at her, and mumble something I couldn't hear. Rukia flushed slightly, but nodded and pulled back, settling back into the chair. I turned my attention to Karin.

"Karin?" The young woman in question looked up from her sister, staring at me with inquisitive eyes.

"Ichigo?"

"What are you thinking right now? You are the only person that I can't read." She smirked.

"I am thinking that it's about time. You were gonna die young one way or another, even if you had to commit suicide. You don't belong in this world Ichigo that much is obvious. You were never the same after sh- after you lost your powers… You will be happier there." She shot a glance to the woman sitting to my left, and her smirk grew wider. "I am going to miss you, of course, but I am happy that you are happy." On either side of her my dad and Yuzu made sounds of agreement.

I smiled and looked around the table, meeting everyone's eyes as I did so. A sort of peace settled in my heart. They would be fine without me; I mean, sure I would miss them, but it wasn't like I couldn't see them. A soft sigh escaped me, and I stood up from the table and turned towards Rukia, holding out a hand to help her stand again. To my utmost surprise she took it, and we turned to face the others.

"Isshin, take care of them; they are your daughters to the core. Their spiritual pressure is strong, and while I am sure Ishida, Chad and Orihime can handle the Hollows, they aren't going to be able to catch them all. If I see either one of them in Sereitei before they are sixty I will personally drag your soul to Huenco Mundo and abandon you there, got it?" He smirked at me. I turned to Rukia, looking at her expectantly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, where do we go from here? Are you going to Konso me or something?"

"What happened to spending the night here, Ichigo? Are you that excited to get out of here?" I rolled my eyes and pulled her out the door. We were halfway down the street before she stopped me with a tug on my hand.

" Well, I am going to take that as a yes. Do you want to be Konso'ed, or would you rather just take a Senkaimon?"

"I would rather take a Senkaimon. I would rather not end up wandering some random Rukongai district," I plucked at my shihakushō, "Especially not in this. They hate Soul Reapers, and wearing this singles me out as one. I would really hate having to kill souls on my first day back."

Rukia laughed, drew her sealed sword and ran her fingers along its length. Sode no Shirayuki took its place, and with a quick twist of her wrist a large red gate appeared in the air in front of us. We watched as the doors began to swing open, and within seconds we were facing a swirling vortex of energy. Rukia glanced over at me with a grin.

"Are you ready to go home, Ichigo?"

"I have been ready." Together, we stepped into the passage. My battle to live was over, but little did I know that my battle to exist had just begun.


	3. Saibonsho Gadotai

**_Hey! So, I'm back... Sorry it took so long, I just started up school again (uhg, advanced clases...) and I am trying to juggle the two and make time. I will most likely update small (to me anyway...) peices multiple times during the week._**

**_Also, I have found a song for the story! It is called Into the Nothing by Breaking Benjamin, look it up on YouTube, with the lyrics, andyou will see why. Alright, so without further adieu:_**

* * *

><p>A wave of pure, unadulterated power washed across Sereitei, a moving like a shockwave throughout the city. Shinigami young and old alike fell to their knees at the sheer power of the pressure it was settling upon them. Miles away, at the academy, students were gasping for breath as they collapsed on their knees. Even the Captains and Lieutenants were affected, though their responses were drastically reduced.<p>

The twelve lieutenants were doubled over slightly, breathing in quick, shallow pants and gasps. The Captains breath was labored, and they were wincing, but there were no other side effects. Only two out of the hundreds of shinigami were unaffected, Kuchiki Rukia and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The reiatsu flared once more, sending the Captains stumbling back a few steps, and continued to increase for a moment, before disappearing all together.

On the outskirts of the city two young shinigami stood on thin air, bickering with each other. A short, raven haired woman who looked to be about seventeen had her hand on the chest of a much taller orange-haired man. The two were arguing vehemently, glaring at each other and glowing slightly. A black aura emanated from the man, and a silver-white one around the woman; a single strand of black and silver connected the two by their waists, though neither knew it. It was because of this that when the mans reiatsu grew, causing the whole of Sereitei various levels of pain or discomfort, the woman stood firm.

"For God Sakes, Ichigo! Will you just _come on!_" Her palm slapped against the top of his chest.

"No, Rukia; I don't really feel like being dragged into a Captains meeting as soon as I get back. I just died, for Kami's sake! Cant they just leave me be?" The shout was pleading, tinged with a bit of genuine anger and a little hurt. Rukia's eyes softened and she sighed, pulling her hand off of his chest and leaning against him instead, her head coming to rest against the curve of his neck. His arms slid around her immediately.

"They are not sending you on a mission, Ichigo. They can't, and to be frank quite a few of us wouldn't let them. Although, I can't promise anything about Renji or some of the more…" a look of slight disgust and amusement washed across her face, "battle-prone lieutenants." A sharp glance on Ichigo's part made her roll her eyes. "Fine, and Captain."

The corners of Ichigo's lips tilted up slightly, not much but just enough, and he let out a sigh of defeat. Rukia grinned and stepped out of his embrace, taking a few steps forward and shunpo'ing away. It was only a few moments later that Ichigo followed.

_-First Division Meeting Hall-_

"Captains, Lieutenants, I trust you all felt the wave of reiatsu that washed across this place only moments ago?" Various levels of cursing and snarky comments and mumbling broke the otherwise calm attitude of the room, all of its occupants now irritated at either their own weakness (for succumbing to the power) or at the shinigami that just couldn't control his own reiatsu (basically, an attempt to make themselves feel better. It failed miserably.).

A leering red-head lifted his head to stare at the soutaicho standing in front of them all, his captain's hiori fluttering in the slight breeze that was drifting through the room. "Heh, so where is the strawberry?" His voice was taunting, every bit as excited and impatient as his expression suggested. Renji nearly jumped as a voice, low and deep, whispered behind him,

"Right here," As one the captains turned, their lieutenants at their sides, to greet the young shinigami coming up behind them. Ukitake paused long enough to smile at Rukia, something which she returned, before giving his own warm greeting to the boy, man, in front of him. A certain warmth sparkled in his eyes, something which Ichigo did not miss, and something that was returned in kind.

Byakuya cast his sister a glance, but did not attempt to contact her; his greeting was especially forced. Grimmjow, Renji and Kenpachi all came up to Ichigo at once, something which unnerved even him, (I mean really, who would want two rivals and a captain hell-bent on killing him banding together?) and all clapped him a bit to forcefully on his shoulders and, in Kenpachi's case, his back.

Yoruichi, who had replaced Soi Fon after her death in the Hollow Wars, approached with Urahara, who had taken back Twelfth Division after Kurotsuchi's death in the same event, and hugged him. Urahara did as he normally did, he called Ichigo's name with a quite frankly creepy grin on his face. Kyoraku came next, grinning, and shook his hand. He leaned down and whispered something in Ichigo's ear, so low that no other person in the room could decipher it. Ichigo flushed slightly and narrowed his eyes, glancing so swiftly towards Rukia that almost no one caught him. No one except Byakuya, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Rukia herself, that is. In return the man whispered something back, and this time Kyoraku flushed, and his eyes widened.

One by one the remaining Captains and Lieutenants approached, and most were dismissed rather quickly; only Matsumoto and Hitsugaya lasted any long period of time. Once everything was settled once more and Yamamoto had taken his place back in the front of the meeting hall, the real fun began.

"I think you all know why this meeting was called; I wish to welcome Kurosaki Ichigo back into our ranks!" There were no cheers, only small mummers of assent and appreciation; maybe a few appreciative looks on the part of some of the more feminine high-ranks, but nothing too lustful.

"And now, to decide what to do with him…" Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and horror. "While technically he is a shinigami, he is not certified and there is no way to truly establish him as one of our own until he is. I nominate his attendance to the Shinigami Academy until the time comes that he can sufficiently pass all six of the graduation trials. All in favor?" The meeting hall was deathly silent. Not a soul moved, everyone held their breath in anticipation; that is, until Renji and Grimmjow broke into guffaws. The Captain and Lieutenant of Squad Three were doubled over and clutching their stomachs. Even as the others watched they fell to their knees, bending forward until their foreheads touched the ground before they collapsed onto their backs, still laughing.

"I-Ichigo? In the ac-acaden-academy? Are you mad man? He wi-will kill them **_all!_**" Renji managed to choke out. By now, three others had joined in: Kenpachi (of course), Rukia, and Yachiru (Ichi is gonna be surrounded by babies! Heheheh). A glare made Rukia go silent, though her shoulders were still shaking with mirth. The others only laughed harder.

In their own little world, they didn't notice the other coherent Captains vote on the matter, nor did they realize it when the decision was made; at least not until Yamamoto announced it.

"It has been decided. Kurosaki Ichigo shall attend the Shingami academy starting tomorrow until further notice. This Captains meeting is concluded. Good day everyone." Then, before he could protest, the Soutaicho flash stepped away. While Ichigo stood frozen in shock and disbelief all the other ranking officers trickled out of the hall, leaving him alone with Rukia. The dark-haired woman slowly approached him from behind, pausing a few steps away from him and shifting nervously.

"Ichigo?" The single word rang throughout the hall, shattering the frail silence and the emotions that were holding him captive.

"School," Ichigo whispered, sounding horrified. "I just got _out_ of school, and now I have to go **back!** I don't want to go back, dammit!" His voice had risen during his tirade, and he was practically screaming by the end of it, sounding just a little panicked. In response to her friends distress Rukia stepped forward and rested her hand on his chest, staring up into his eyes. Ichigo relaxed slightly, calming a little at her touch.

"You will be fine, Ichigo. It isn't like regular school; they do have swords you know. All you need to focus on is Kidou and our history." Her lips tilted up into a smile, and she added, "And reiatsu control, you really should learn how to stop leaking. Just, try to be careful; we don't need you killing any potential shinigami, no matter how much they provoke you." Ichigo sighed in defeat, dropping his head so it rested against hers.

"Fine… but I can't promise anything. Now, where will I be staying?" Rukia grinned, and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"WHAT? I HAVE TO _LIVE_ THERE TOO!" His shout could be heard within a mile radius on every side. Quite a few shinigami got a shock that night.

"Yep; but for tonight, you can stay at the manor. Come on, we need to go before Byakuya gets suspicious of something." She grabbed his wrist, and he followed her out into the night.

-Two Days Later: The Academy-

The next day found Ichigo in an uncomfortable and ridiculous looking blue and white shihakusho, walking down the halls to his first class. Young souls on either side of him were whispering and pointing at him, most likely due to his little performance with Matsumoto the other day. Just the memory made him grin.

_Ichigo stood behind the sign-in counter, grinning like a mad man as he snuck up on a distracted Matsumoto. As he approached the soul that she was currently talking to took a step back, shock evident on his face, but of course Matsumoto paid him no attention, having gotten this response multiple times already. He paused just behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Boo!"_

_She jumped, spinning around to face him with her hand on her zanpakuto. When she saw him her tense form relaxed and she laughed, shaking her head._

_"Just what do you think you are up to, **Kaien**?" Ichigo shook his head, grinning at his friend. _

_"Why, whatever do you mean Matsumoto? I was simply taking a morning walk, and saw you standing over here, looking ever so bored. I simply wanted to help raise your spirits, is all." She grinned at him, laughing._

_"What happened to Rukia? She was supposed to be watching you, to make sure **this** didn't happen." She waved her hand in a small circle, indicating everything around them, including the openly staring and shocked students._

_"Ah, she got a hell butterfly and had to go; something about her captain falling ill again." Matsumoto nodded, murmuring slightly to herself._

_"I see, so old Ukitake fell ill again." She closed her eyes, her face going grim. "That has been happening more often lately. At this rate, he will need to retire in five years, max. He is getting to old for all of this, and the disease is more active." She sighed, letting her face relax and opening her eyes. "Well, on a different note, let's get you signed in, shall we?" _

A small smile played at the corners of his lips, something which was quickly abolished in light of his surrounds. This was just like high school; he had to keep his bad-ass reputation, especially because to them, he had one.

As he walked he brushed against some sixth year, according to his symbol. The boy spun around, fury burning a fire in his eyes.

"Hey, you, watch it! Don't you know who I am? I could kick your ass with both hands behind my back and my feet tied." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, surveying the boy. He was tall, sure, and muscular, but nowhere near his own size. A sealed zanpakuto was strapped to his hip, the blade surprisingly small. Ichigo snorted, shook his head and walked away. Behind, he heard the boy screaming in rage.

When he reached his classroom he wasn't surprised to find it the size of a college lecture hall; he really was going back to school wasn't he? "This sucks…" A sigh made its way into the air as he slipped into seat, allowing his head to fall down upon the wooden long table in front of him with a thud. The students around him cast him weird looks, but said nothing, preferring to turn back to the teacher.

Ichigo groaned as his instructor cleared his throat and called out, "Well, good day to all of you. As you know I am Hunesi Kirui, and I will be teaching your Sereitei history class. I am delighted to have you all here with me. The first piece we will cover is the creation of Sereitei. Now, Sereitei had been around for millennia, being first created by…." At this point Ichigo zoned out, not really one to get into ancient history; of course he really did know most of this thanks to his conniving father, but still. History was always boring, and that would never change.

The pounding of footsteps woke him from his dozing, startling him slightly. He jumped, rising up from his position on the table and practically sprinting out of the room. Students stumbled as he rushed by them, his momentum causing the slightest of touches to send them stumbling.

"Kidou, kidou, now where is the kidou hall? Come on! I am going to be late if this continues…" He swung around a corner, swerving to avoid a group of fourth years, until he caught sight of the wing he was looking for. "Room 345, come on… 376, 369, 358, 349, 345! Got it!" He managed to slip into an open seat in the back just as the bell rang.

The door at the bottom of the classroom opened a second later; surprised and delighted squeals and shouts rang out, and people started to whisper. Unable to see the cause of their excitement Ichigo did nothing, staying slumped back in his chair and looking blankly ahead of him. Then the kid sitting in front of him moved, granting him access to a sight he never expected to see in a classroom. A flash of orange and black met his eyes and electric lighting glinted off brilliant purple hair.

"Yoruichi!" The exclamation slipped out before he could stop it, and some of the students around his sent him nasty glares. One leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Shut up, Rukongai scum. You may not know this, but that is the taicho of the Second division, leader of the Stealth Force. You will address her as Shihoin-sama, if you know what is good for you."

Ichigo glared back at the boy and responded in kind, "If you know what is good for _you_, you wouldn't threaten me." The boy looked surprised and furious, and his expression enough to make Ichigo smirk. Then he turned away, moving his attention to his instructor, mentoy and friend.

"As you all should know, I am Yoruichi Shihoin, Captain of Second Division and the Stealth Force. Also known as-" She disappeared, flickering out of sight for only a few seconds before reappearing next to Ichigo in the back of the room. "-the Goddess of Flash. I have been asked to teach you the basics of kidou and shunpo as a favor to Yamamoto-soutaichou. Now, who hear can effectively utilize the art of shunpo?"

Ichigo smirked as the class remained silent. Yoruichi, who was still next to him, shot him a glance out of the corner of her eye. Her lips tilted up in a slightly playful grin, her eyes conveying a silent message; _let's show them how it's done_. A grin spread across his face, and he stood. She turned to face him, and he spoke: "I can shunpo."

"Very well then; how would you like to play a game of tag? The rules are very simple, the first person to tag the other wins."

"I'm in." Her lips tilted up into a small smile, and even as he jumped forwards she disappeared. The students looked on in awe as the two flickered, ever-moving, never seen in the same place twice. Their laughter rang throughout the room, and they could hear her taunting the 'Rukongai Scum', as he had come to be known by the others. The grin on his face was disconcerting, seeing as they had never seen him do anything but scowl and sneer.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Ichigo growled at her, leaping forward and shunpo'ing at the very second she did; the two reappeared inches away from each other, but with a wink Yoruichi was gone again, leaving Ichigo standing in place. He scanned the room, looking for any trace of her, but found none. His eyes widened in realization, and he jerked forwards, but he didn't move fast enough to dodge her blow. The heel of her hand slammed into the middle of his back, sending him stumbling.

"Better luck next time, Ichigo. You nearly got me though." The whisper was soft, low enough that no one in the front row could hear. He grinned at her, sliding into a bow as she did,

"You taught me well, Yoruichi; even after all this time I haven't forgotten." He murmured softly as they stood again. She grinned at him, the only thanks she could give while keeping his cover. As he shunpo'ed to his seat she explained that it would be taught during the second semester, and began her lecture on kidou and how to properly utilize it. As the bell rang she called out to him, asking for him to remain behind after the bell. Confused and intrigued, he did as she asked, approaching the front of the room as the others filed out.

"You did well today, all considered." She smiled at him, "You really did nearly get me. If I give you a few years you might even be better than me. Guess I taught you a bit too well, huh?" She chuckled. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know the real reason why I am here. Yamamoto did ask me to come, but to keep an eye on you. We all know how bad your kidou is, I am supposed to keep you from blowing the academy up, and give you help when you need it. Now, about zanjutsu… please be careful Ichigo, you could kill any person here other than me and Kira-san with a single blow."

"Huh, Izuru teaches here?"

"Yes, he teaches an optional class; Haiku I believe…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hehehe, I had to do that. He can't show off anything else without breaking his cover, sadly. It would be fun to write, though! We might have a few unexpected visitors throughout his time at the school, *hint hint*.<em>**

**_Anyone who wants a character added to the story, whether friend or foe to Ichigo, should PM me as soon as possible with their: name, characteristics (hair color, hieght, skin color, etc), temperment and so on. I have room for three friends and two enemies, as back-up to the main._**

**_Reveiw! Oh, and I just want to know... did anyone catch something odd about Rukia last chapter?_**


	4. Auei to Araibu

Hey! So I am back, I know it took longer than I said it would but it is also a full chapter in my book. There a just a few things you need to know, and just to let you know this will be for ALL mindspeak concerning these three durning the whole story.

_"Italic Speech"-_Ichigo

**"Bold Speech"**- Zangetsu (Both Shikai and Bankai Forms, just to clarify that)

**_"Italized Bold Speech"_**- Inner Hollow, who will soon be named

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The first factor that I noticed was the descent; the rush of cold air forming a sort of force-field around me, leaving me feeling weightless and sick. Gradually my awareness of the airs temperature faded, and it left me with only the sight of skyscrapers looming over me and the awkwardness of the descent. It didn't register with me that my world looked wrong, that it was right-side up instead of sideways, not then. My eyes widened as I suddenly impacted with something hard, something solid and frigid and utterly freezing. I was drenched and sinking before I could even gasp.

For quite some time I was immobile; my body was in shock from the sudden collision and still adapting to the frigid temperature of the water. My body went numb within seconds. As my breath became short I opened my mouth, fully expecting to breathe air instead of the water that flowed in. The freezing attributes of said water not only robbed me of the air I needed, but it also burned. It burned my lungs, and not in the same way fire burned skin; no, it was like I got so cold it hurt, like I was freezing from the inside out.

All the sudden my body came back to life, and I regained control of my limbs. Immediately I jumped into motion, swimming towards the rapidly fading light that was precious air and life. I swam and I swam, but the light got no closer. Just when I was about to pass out I burst from the water gasping, black spots swimming in my eyes and marring my sight. I groaned, coughing up the water that I swallowed in my mistake. It froze as soon as it hit the cement of the sidewalk. I reeled back in shock, staring at the slick patch in confusion and horror. What was going on?

The rain started then. Thunder rolled, lightning struck the ground before me, and I turned tail and ran. I ran through the city, searching desperately for any hint of my zanpakuto; even my inner hollow would be a welcome visitor right now!

Ice froze under my feet and I slid, one foot stretched out before me and the other bent against my body. I could hear the sleeves of my shihakusho ripping, the sound loud against the soft patter of the rain. The rough, uneven ice below shredded the skin of my arms and left long, deep furrows in its wake and the ice was stained with my blood. I gritted my teeth and, with a grunt, flipped myself over so that I was sliding backwards in a mountain climber's position. My palms took the brunt of the impact this time. Loath to be unable to wield Zangetsu when I woke him, I poured a concentration of reiatsu into my hands; a glove of blue rimmed black stretched up my arm, covering all the skin of the limb up to my elbow.

My knuckles cracked and popped as I dug them into the ice, the intensity of their cloak melting through the dense covering. I slowed instantaneously, jerking to a stop so fast that my neck cracked as it was thrown back. Tentatively I stood, placing my feet carefully on the slick ice. When I felt comfortable with my balance I lifted my eyes, looking instead at the five-foot scar that was marring the newly formed ice. Even as I watched, though, rainwater filled the shredded areas until they brimmed, and froze in place. Just like that, they were gone. Shocked and just a little worried about my current situation, I turned on my heel and nearly sent myself on another fun little ride. Out of shock and instinct I diverted the flow of reishi to my feet, melting the ice and stabilizing myself. Without further delay I broke out into a run, never noticing the small stream of power flowing into me or the soft buzz in the back of my mind.

For hours on end I ran, never tiring, never stopping. I went around corners, through crossways, down side streets and alleys. The city that was my mind was huge, possibly unending, and I couldn't navigate it. I was lost in my own mind, running from a storm the likes of which I had never seen. Every four or five minutes lightning struck somewhere in the city; huge bolts of lightning that spread out, spanning multiple blocks at once. I was lucky to have avoided it, because if it had struck anywhere near me I wouldn't have been able to escape. I had noticed something odd about the lightning, though. Instead of being the blindingly bright white-blue of that of the real world and of Sereitei, it was black; a deep black, utter darkness that glowed a soft gold around the edges. Above me, the rumble of thunder conquered all sound, shattering the silence with its might.

I had noticed something off about the rain as well. It was blue, and not the normal clear-blue, but a deep sapphire that shone with power. Surprised by the revelation I skidded to a halt, staring up into the roiling black sky with confusion.

Blue rain, black lightning… a right-side up city… my mind, my sanctum, was falling apart. I don't know how long I stood there, just staring up at the sky; all I know is that as I stood there, awe and confusion and despair coursing through me, I began to find myself again. I notice the new power coursing through me, I notice the pulsing me addition to my mind, I notice the tingle that tore through me as each and every raindrop touched my bare skin, and the way my reiatsu increased with each new drop. Even the thunder played a part, and if I listened close enough to it I could hear the whisper of voices hiding in its depths. I couldn't make out individual words yet, not from that, but I could piece together the soft murmuring coming from my mind.** _Lightning….Lightning…Lightning, get to the… Lightning, Ichigo! Go to th... power, ju… take… lightning…_**

I recognized the voice not as Zangetsu but as someone else, someone I was just as relieved to be able to hear. My inner hollow was stirring, and it was strong enough to contact me, even if it couldn't truly speak yet. I heeded his words, turning in a circle in order to locate the nearest flash. I saw one far off in the distance, miles away from me and to the north. Then to my west, about twenty blocks away. Then it came again, to my south, but nowhere close to my position. Time and time again the lightning struck, and time and time again it came nowhere close to me. Frustrated and desperate I turned my gaze to the sky, studying the buildings around me. A small flash targeted the roof of a building about seventy-five yards away and then again fifty yards from me. As I watched I came to realize something; the rooftops were struck much more often the ground was.

A plan began to unfold in my mind; a ridiculous, desperate plan that just might be crazy enough to work. I set my gaze on the tallest building in my vicinity and took off, sprinting towards it. About three feet away I leapt straight up, jumping about thirty feet into the air. My head was bent straight back, allowing me to gaze up at its top, some half-mile away from me. My hands began to glow with reiatsu, forming a sort of web on my hands. It pooled in my palm before stretching outwards along the insides of my fingers and swirling around the pads; this, combined with the reiatsu flowing through my feet allowed me to latch onto the wall below the outer coating of ice. My fingers melted through the glass, steel and concrete, giving me a legitimate hold on the building as I slowly moved upwards. It was tedious work, scaling the building. It was slow, terrifying and exhausting work, but I could handle it. I have had worse; of course, it all involved swords, blood and the battle for survival…

By the time I reached the roof all my limbs had gone rubbery, past the point of burning with exhaustion. They were like noodles, weak and soft, small, unable to support my weight. It was all I could do to haul myself over the edge of the building so I wouldn't collapse and freefall three-fourths of a mile onto the iced-over ground below. I managed to take a few steps away from the edge before I fell to my knees and slumped over onto my side, gasping for breath. It just so happened that I landed in a pool of 'rainwater', or whatever it was. Immediately I felt my strength beginning to return, the pleasant tingle of power coursing through my veins and caressing my skin. I closed my eyes as the trickle became a rush, filling my body with much-needed strength. By the time it was gone my strength had returned, but my reserves hadn't even been touched. I was dry, bone dry, even weaker than I had been for the past four months I had been at the academy. I was driving me crazy, my lack of power; even though Yoruichi had said that it was the only reason that I could use kidou right now. Truth is I couldn't give a damn about kidou. I wanted my power back and I wanted my zanpakuto back. Hell, I even wanted my Hollow back! I was sick of all the wooden practice swords and the unsealed metal swords that we were using. They were fakes, posers with no real power, like pretty much everyone else in the school. Out of all the five hundred people, only about twenty, thirty tops would ever make it to be seated, and none would hit Captain or Lieutenant Rank.

I miss my strength, and I miss myself. I am simply one third of a soul; granted, I am the largest part, but I am still only one part. Without my brothers, my friends, I am nothing. I have strength on my own, strength that does surpass most of the officers in the Gotei, but I am alone. I am ashamed that it took me so long to realize it, but if I don't accept myself, all aspects of myself, I will never become what I can be, or what I am destined to be. I can never reach my full potential using only parts of a whole.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the rumble of thunder grow louder than it should have been, signaling the strike of lightning closer than the others. I was blind to the increasing number of strikes, and deaf to the deafening sound of the thunder rumbling through the city. That is, until it struck me.

The only warning I got was the flash, strong enough to blind me through my closed eyes, despite the dark nature of the lightning. Then, all I felt was the overwhelming tingle as the lightning struck, and the thrill of power washing over me. It was a rush; the world disappeared around me, leaving me alone to float in the emptiness. Then a flare of light cut through it, illuminating the night and revealing what lay hidden. Two bodies floated in the shadowed expanse, their eyes closed and their bodies pale and naked as they slept. Then one stirred; a figure with the form of a man and skin as white as snow, his hair a pale white. His eyes opened, revealing black sclera and irises colored a sickly yellow. His body, previously floating parallel to the ground, spun in the air until it was vertical to the ground before gently setting down upon the darkness, somehow standing on this air. A maniacal grin spread across his lips as his eyes roamed over his body, and then with a snap of his fingers a white shihakusho spun out of reiatsu itself wrapped around him, settling on his shoulders and surrounding him. His eyes lifted to mine and he grinned at me, but there was something different about his grin. It was still maniacal, nothing would ever change that, but it wasn't so… it wasn't so leery, so mean. There was a touch of warmth there, and a little respect shone in his eyes. We nodded at each other and the vision faded; the last I saw of the room was Zangetsu, his face contorted in anxiety as he struggled to stand, his eyes open and locked on mine. He opened his mouth and spoke, "**Only by your will can I wake, and only through the aid of your soul and the acceptance of yourself shall that come to be. Find me, Ichigo, and raise me; for I cannot do it alone. No matter of power shall set me free. Do this, Ichigo, and you will be stronger than ever before…"**

I leapt to my feet, my chest heaving as I gasped for breath and my head spinning form the sudden change. I first noticed the weather; the lack of ice under my feet was the first clue. Next registered the utter silence, the lack of thunder, rainfall and the cracking of ice was gone. The burning cold that was the air had gone, only to be replacing by comfortable warmth that sent thrills of pleasure through my frozen body. I opened my eyes, staring up at the dancing sun and the clear blue sky stretching endlessly above me. Everything was right now, the way they were supposed to be. Everything that is, except for Zangetsu.

**_"It's about time you got up. Didn't think the old man would take that long to fill you in. What did he say?"_** The voice came from my right, rather close to where I was standing. I turned my head, fully prepared for what I was about to see. My hollow was resting about four feet away, leaning against the pole that Zangetsu normally stood on. I looked around, confused as to how I got here in the first place.

**_"You automatically appear here whenever you come to your mind. Now that you have your power back, returned to you through the lightning bolt during the storm, your mind was returned to its original setting, and you are returned to this spot. Now once again I will ask, how do we wake the old man?"_** I could tell by his voice and the tense set of his body that he was serious, and that he was getting impatient. I assumed it would be better to stay on his good side, so I answered, _"He is already awake. He just cannot come out yet." _Hollow's head whipped around until he was facing me, his eyes boring into mine.

**_"What do you mean, he cannot be free yet?"_** there was an undercurrent of anger in his voice, a dangerous edge that kept even me from joking around.

_"I mean that he cannot rise. Not until I accept myself, and will him fully to wake."_ He seemed to appraise me, his eyes running up and down my body before smirking slightly.

**_"Of course he would; Zangetsu wants everything to be all lovey-dovey doesn't he? Well, there is only one way I will ever accept you."_** I rolled my eyes, cutting him off.

_"I will have to kill you, or beat you in a fight. I know, I know; you are, after all a part of me." _I paused, tilting my head as he stared me down. _"That and you have sung this tune a thousand times. Well, when do you want to start? I have nothing better to do…"_ We both winced, our faces twisting up into an expression of disgust and horror. I shuddered, and Hollow shook his head, as if to fling the thoughts out of his mind. _"Well, what we gonna do, Hollow?"_

**_"It isn't Hollow… It's Tatakai!"_** The roar echoed in the empty city, amplified by the walls of the buildings and the roads. He leapt forwards, his hand held up in a position that would have made a sword skewer me through the stomach, if there was one in his hand. Even so I stepped to the side, unwilling to even so much as be in his way. Sword or no, he was one hell of a warrior; I wouldn't want to be in his way without a weapon of my own.

He spun around, rage rolling off of him in waves, all but visible in the mid-morning light. In his hands a sword formed, the free-floating reiatsu in the air swirling together to form a silver daito, almost an exact replica of Zangetsu's bankai form. Something stirred in the back of my mind as I too summoned one, holding it lengthwise across my body, covering from shoulder to hip. I ignored it, knowing the old man would form when he was ready. Tatakai, as he wished to be called, raised his newly formed weapon and charged at me, utilizing his skill at shunpo to appear behind me. His sword swung up from below me in an attack meant to cleave my spine in two. I followed his progress, spinning in accordance to his movements and raising my sword slightly, tilting it just so as to send his own spinning to the side, deflected off of my blade. The resounding clash was harsh, but had no real effect on me. Tatakai's sword skidded along my blade, catching on my guard before he ripped it away.

He jumped back a few steps, sneering at me. We circled each other warily, our eyes locked. He flicked his gaze away for just a moment, flitting over to the sword in my hand. Seeing an opening I leapt forwards, my arm outstretched. The tip of the blade dug into his gut, and I flicked the sword up; a long slice was left on his abdomen, bleeding. His eyes widened, pupils dilating in surprise. A finger skimmed the expanse of the wound, from his lower stomach all the way up to the top rib, and when he pulled it away it was drenched in blood. His shihakusho was laid open, revealing the wound in question to the world. His eyes narrowed, anger blazing brighter than the sun above us.

**_"Very good… seems you have been practicing. But, can you fight with nothing but your instincts? Can you fight without the need to protect something? Can you kill without real cause?"_** He sneered at me, and I simply smiled back. The infuriated look returned, and we began to circle each other again. Suddenly, he disappeared; I jumped into the air just in time to avoid a Getsuga Tenshou cast at my back, and spun on my heel to face the annoyed hollow. One eyebrow arched on my face, a small smirk turning up the corners of my mouth.

_"What's wrong? Has the hollow finally realized that power isn't always the way to go? That instinct can lead you wrong?" _I flickered, using shunpo to appear behind him. Tatakai spun, his daito extended in a way that was supposed to make the move both offensive and defensive. I stepped to the side as he moved and ran forward, ducking and sliding across the surface of the skyscraper. My sword caught the back of his legs, creating two identical gashes in the back of his calves. He howled in agony, stumbling forwards as his muscles spasmed, struggling to hold him up. They wavered, healing just enough to allow him to walk. The damage was done, however; his arrogance shattered and overcome by the force of his will to win, to kill me, and his anger at his inability to do so.

He raised the fake Zangetsu over his head, holding the small length of chain in his hand and swinging it in a slow circle. I stood watching him as it spun faster and faster until it blurred, and didn't as much as budge as he released it. I raised my Zangetsu and copied his movements, pumping reiatsu into it the whole time. Just as his copy approached me I lowered the sword, spinning it so that it created a wall of pure reiatsu between me and his sword. They impacted, and the sword was stopped in midair by the shield. The tip of my spinning sword caught his blade, sending it flying across the skyscraper. It skid over the glass surface for a good fifty yards before coming to rest, spinning, less than seven feet away from the buildings edge.

I smirked at him and released my sword. It, along with the wall of reiatsu, flew towards him. Realizing the danger he leapt into the air, dodging the sword but not the shield. The reiatsu slammed into his legs, throwing him forwards and sending him crashing into the ground. I flicked my hand to the side, calling my sword back to me via the string of reiatsu I had connected to it less than an instant before I threw it. Its pommel slammed into the palm of my hand, jolting my hand slightly upon impact. With sword in hand I stalked over to Tatakai, my sword tip held down and slightly forwards. I stopped when I stood a foot away from him, extending my extensive weapon until the tip of the blade rested against his chest. He lay beneath it on the glassy ground, his body tense and his breath baited. I could tell by his posture that he didn't expect this to happen, that he expected to win easily and not be brushed off like an annoying little gnat.

_"Well, well, well… what have we here? Did I just put you down? I am sorry… were your feelings hurt?" _I smirked at his expression: pre shock, rage and respect, mixed in with just a little fear. _"What do you think I have been up to for the past thirteen years? Sitting around growing fat? No, until just a few months ago I have been training on everything there is to know about swordplay, keeping in shape and learning as much as possible. I am so much stronger now than I used to be, and I am not nearly as reckless and stupid. Do not underestimate me, Tatakai; I may look like the same stupid little boy, but he is not I. We are two separate people, a mix of the old and the new." _I looked down at him for a few moments longer, taking in the sight that I would most likely not be seeing for a while after this. When I had seen my fill I fiddled with the sword in my hand a little, picking at the flaws and chipping away the metal. I felt Tatakai shifting under the tip, and I dug it farther into his chest. He stilled, scowling up at me.

**_"Well, are you going to kill me or not?"_** I smiled at him and shook my head, laughing softly.

_"Tell me, why should I kill you? You are me, a part of my soul that rebels against himself. You are like me, in that sense; I hate bending to the will of others, and so do you. I cannot force you to listen to me, or to do as I ask without you hating me. If you hate me, I could never achieve the power that I wish to have back, because you would not submit your full power to be used at our disposal. I will not force you to yield because of this. Instead, I offer you a proposition. Stand and live, and become my equal. No more battles for control of my body. You will be heard when you speak, and your words will be heeded. You will have a say in everything I do that has to do with battle, and a piece of my conscious mind will be yours, as a piece will be Zangetsu's. Both of you shall always have access to my mind unless I prohibit it for personal reasons, as is perfectly within my rights. I shall give you control of the body, to a certain extent, during life or death battles, or for fun while slaying Hollows. We will be one, in every sense of the word. Hell, if we can figure out how I will also allow you to form a corporeal body as Zangetsu does, as long as you swear to devour no souls, and to refrain from tormenting any poor person who you take a fancy to. We would still battle of course, but it wouldn't be to the death; it would instead be educational, and we would learn from each other. The choice is yours, Tatakai: to live, or to die?" _For ten minutes we stared each other down, our gazes locked and our eyes boring into each other. His was a glare, annoyed and contemplative. Mine was a flat stare, cool and calm, collected. The pregnant pause seemed to unnerve him, because he fidgeted slightly under the cool metal of the blade, opening a new cut.

**_"I concede. We will be as you say. I hope you know what you are doing, Ichigo. Now, let us wake Zangetsu. He has been asleep for too long." _**I gave him a terse nod and pulled my blade away, dropping it blade first onto the side of the skyscraper, where it dissolved back into reishi as it fell. We stood as one, and made our way over to the flag pole, picking our way through the scarred building carefully. When we arrived we glanced over at each other, unsure of what to do. With a shrug I place my hand on the pole and concentrated, feeling Tatakai do the same next to me. We pooled our will, our want for him to wake. We pooled our need to complete ourselves, to be whole again. We might have been there for minutes, or we might have been there for days. I didn't know. All I was aware of was the stirring of my Zanpakuto in my mind; of his slow release from the prison that had held him captive for thirteen long years. His presence was becoming stronger, more pronounced with each second. I felt the world fade away and the solidity of the pole dissipate under my hand. When he had fully awakened I was no longer in my inner world, but back at the academy, in my Zanjutsu class to be exact. A dull pressure was present in the back of my mind, and I could hear soft whispers from it. I waited patiently for Tatakai and Zangetsu to finish their conversation, waiting for his call phrase to come to my mind. Finally, after over half-an-hour of conversation he turned his attention to me.

**"Thank you, Ichigo, for heeding my words. I am truly grateful to you for my release. It never ceases to amaze me what necessity can accomplish..." **He trailed off, but his meaning was clear. He was speaking of the truce we had come to, the newfound peace of mind. **"Anyway, I do believe we are missing something, are we not? Now, repeat after me…" **The words flowed into my mind, familiar yet so different.

_"Calm the storm; call forth the power of the Ancients so that we may protect what we must. Awake and Rise to the heavens, Zangetsu!"_ I closed my eyes as a pulse of power emanated from me, feeling the familiar weight of my sword coming to rest in my hand. I gazed down upon my new blade in appreciation, taking in its new look.

It was longer, of course, and wider having grown to match me. The black blade was still rimmed in silver, but their meeting was different. A golden dragon snaked along the center of the blade, its head facing the hilt and its maw opened wide. In its mouth was a silver-white crescent moon, and in the center of the moon rested a golden butterfly. Underneath the dragon's outline, coloring it was swirls of silver and onyx, fused together through some new, mysterious means.

The hilt was that of a butcher's knife, long and smooth. It was wrapped in black silk, a blue velvet under wrap emerged from underneath it, twining with it to form a long, free-flowing cloth that stretched out behind the grip to dance in the steady breeze. Extending in a sort of guard past the hilt, dull in the inside but sharp as a razor on the outside, meant to protect his hand was the blades end. It was beautiful, the perfect mix of Tatakai and Zangetsu's personalities; beautiful, deadly, a perfect example of the way battle should really be and truly a wonder to behold. He hadn't noticed the students gather around him, gawking at his newly re-acquired blade. However, he did notice when one of them extend their hand to touch the blade, and the dragon on its center burn a bright gold. The girl pulled her hand back with a yelp, nursing the newfound burn and glaring down at the sword. Sheepishly Ichigo held out his own hand instead and asked, "What is your name? You can call me Kaien."

The girl was about fifteen of sixteen in age, and she had symbol on her uniform that identified her as a sixth year, one of the last years of the academy. He also noticed a rather large katana strapped to her hip. "I am Shizuka Ongaku, but you can just call be Zuka. I am sorry about trying to touch your Zanpakuto, but it is one of the largest and most beautiful swords I have ever seen."

I laughed, shaking my head. She glared at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged at her, saying "Well, it isn't the most beautiful zanpakuto out there. I happen to know the woman who wields the zanpakuto holding that title." She opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment Yoruichi strode through the door, her eyes locking with mine as she gestured for me to follow her. I stood with a sigh, casting a glance back at the girl. "Sorry, I have to go. I guess I will be seeing you around, then?" She nodded, turning away from me and heading over to the far corner of the room, where she began to work on various swordsmanship exercises, taking great pain to stay away from the other students. I watched her work for a moment, but only a moment, before turning and walking out of the door towards Yoruichi and whatever she had in store for me

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Good, Bad, Confusing? How many of you guessed that the storm system was his reiatsu? What do you think of Zangetsu's new look?<p> 


	5. Koman to Henken

**_Okay, before you turn away please read this! This is not the same as the last chapter; I have gone over it and revised it in many places, as well as completely redone the stand-off with the Sereitei History teacher. I have added some detail and fixed the PoV switches that I caught, but if you find anything that I missed let me know somehow, please!_**

**_I have been asked why Ichigo is being called Kaien, so I am going to adress this: Ichigo is a sort of celebrity in Sereitei, he is well known at the least. He was and is the savior of the Winter War. Him running around with the hair color, the knowledge and the contacts all the same as the original Ichigo would very quickly make people come to the realization that he is the real Ichigo, and then he couldn't get anything done. Ever. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Ichigo winced as he settled down onto his mattress, the contact aggravating his overuse muscles. He felt horrible, like his whole body was just one big bruise. Every little movement sent a spear of pain across his body. Yoruichi said that it was to be expected and that he would feel better after a good night's sleep, but for some reason he doubted that. He would likely be just as sore in the morning as he was right now.

_**Oh, get over it boss. A little pain won't kill ya, and what doesn't kill ya only makes you stronger. It'll do us all a little good to have you learn how to fight with bruised muscles.**_

_Shut up, Tatakai; let's see you fight when every movement hurts like hell. Besides, it your fault we are in this mess. It is all a side effect from that power rush I got when I let myself get hit by that freak lightning bolt, and you were the one who told me to do that!_

**Yes, he was, but if you didn't let yourself get hit by the 'freak lightning bolt' as you call it, you would never have gotten enough power to wake me, would you? Yoruichi is right, by the way; the only thing you will feel tomorrow morning is going to be the type of soreness you get from a day's hard workout. All it will be is cramps and a dull ache. But just so you know your reiatsu will be easier to access now, and it will flow faster than normal. Be careful when you use it. Our current location isn't very welcoming to those with our power. One small slip up can kill every student in this school.**

_**But no pressure, boss. 'Night!**_

Tatakai cackled as his voice faded from Ichigo's mind. He shook his head and sighed as he relaxed onto the downy mattress. For a long moment he just stared up at the ceiling of his room, his eyes tracing the multitude of cracks lining the wooden surface until he found one fracture larger than the others and focused on it. He allowed his eyes to run along its length, taking in every single one of the multitude of cracks emanating from it. By the time he had counted one hundred and three separate fractures his eyes were heavy with exhaustion and he was fighting to stay awake. Moments later his eyes closed and he slipped into the open arms of sleep.

_The Next Day_

Ichigo opened his eyes to find sunlight streaming in from a strategically placed window on the roof of his room, straight into his eyes, He growled in discomfort and turned over, burying his head in his pillow in an attempt to sleep a little longer.

"You know, you are going to be late if you do that. The teachers aren't very fond of late arrivers."

"Screw the teachers. I am sore and I am tired. It isn't like they can do anything to me anyways, the worst that they have in their arsenal is detention. Nothing I haven't already been through. Besides, when I died I had just gotten out of school, and before that I had left school to go to more school. Hell, I have been in school all of my life! I don't need any more schooling."

The sound of footsteps broke through the silence, and he felt a slight dip in the bed as someone settled into the little sliver of space at the edge of the mattress. "Well, I know for a fact that the other schools didn't involve swordplay and magical chants Ichigo. You don't even have any real homework here because you have used and lived over three-fourths of the curriculum. All you have to do is remember the call phrases for kidou moves and your own past. That isn't too much to ask is it?"

He grumbled something into his pillow, and even though it was muffled his visitor could tell that it wasn't something nice. Ichigo started slightly as a small, warm hand settled on his shoulder blade. "If you get up you get to spar me later today. Is that a fair trade?"

Ichigo turned over and stared up into the glowing violet-blue eyes of Rukia Kuchiki. He scowled up at her, but they both knew he wasn't really upset. Reluctant acceptance spread silently across his features and he sat up, allowing the blankets to fall from their position. A large part of his muscled torso was bared to the cold morning air and he shuddered, forgetting for a moment his visitor. Rukia turned her head to the side, pointedly and forcibly ignoring the fact that Ichigo was bare-chested in the bed in front of her.

"I guess… But Rukia, how did you get into my room? It is in the center of the grounds." Rukia grinned from her position on the side of the bed. "There is a reason that you are on the top floor Ichigo, and that you are one of the few students without a roommate. Any shinigami can drop in whenever we want, and no one will ever know. Oh, and Ichigo? Have you ever through of just dropping out of the window to get to the ground, instead of having to shove through the crowded halls? It works wonders, and gives you at least fifteen more minutes of sleep in the process."

"I will have to remember that, thanks. Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you please go sit on the windowsill so I can change? And face the sun for Kami's sake." Rukia smirked at him as she pranced over to the far side of the room and settled down upon the sill.

"Still a prude I see."

"Hey, that is Yoruichi's line!" Their laughter filled the room as the rose.

It took Ichigo five minutes to get dressed, as he was still not used to the shihakusho that he now wore on an everyday basis. It wasn't the shihakusho that the shinigami normally wore, the one that he was used to; this one had many more layers than that one. It was also a lot uglier. He hated it, partially because it was blue and it clashed with his hair but mostly because it restricted his movement.

"You can turn around now." Rukia spun around on the window pane until she was facing him, one leg crossed over the other as she looked him over with raised eyebrows. Her lips twitched and quirked upwards, amusement making her eyes glitter and her face brighten. Ichigo, seeing her expression, scowled in return. "What?"

"You look like an overgrown Muppet!" She giggled as he scowled down at his robes, his lip curling in disgust.

"I hate this thing! It is ugly and it makes me look ridiculous! Are you sure I can't wear a regular shihakusho?" His fingers played with the collar, tweaking it until the fabric was all rumpled and creased.

"I am sure. I hated them too, you know; although, mine looked better on me than yours does. Probably because the ruby color goes nicely with my hair…but was still really restrictive."

"I know! I can't fight in this!" She came up behind him and fixed his rumpled collar, flattening and smoothing it with soft touches. He shuddered slightly as the back of her hand skimmed the skin of his neck.

"We have to go. I need to get to Yoruichi's room and you need to get to History and Customs class. I will see you later, alright?"

"Yeah..." He watched forlornly as his best friend leapt out of the window and disappeared. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It was going to be a long day…

_First Period: History and Customs of Sereitei_

It had been a month and a half since the academy started, a month and a half out of their six month school year, and a month and a half out of their three month advanced course. They had already gone through all of the history of Sereitei, and were now entering the current times. Of course they just had to have the new textbook, the one published by Kisuke only a week before the term started. That meant that the first few chapters of the book focused on one Rukia Kuchiki and her arrest, as well as her rescue from certain death by the Ryoka. Normally this wouldn't bother him, but his instructor seemed to be adding his own opinions to the lecture and it was starting to tick him off.

"The invaders managed to gain entrance into Sereitei through the aid of an exiled noble clan. They moved through the city, fighting everyone they came into contact with and slaying them mercilessly. It wasn't until they were confronted by the Captains and Vice-Captains themselves that they began to realize that those they faced were nothing more than the beginning. The first encounter was made between Renji Abarai and the strongest of the ryoka. Abarai was stronger and more experienced than his opponent, but was defeated through trickery and underhanded tactics. He was injured and left to die on the steps to Senzaikyu. There he was found by Squad four healers and brought to their headquarters for treatment."

As the instructor droned on about the underhanded tactics of the invaders and their stolen power Ichigo began to simmer with repressed rage. He had no right to say these things, and if he had his way the instructor wouldn't be saying them for much longer. From the bemused looks on quite a few of the other students' faces, many of them nobles, he wasn't the only one running with two different storylines. When the lecture began to insult his friends more than was usual, and when the first insult was thrown upon Rukia, he lost it.

"You have no right." The sentence was soft and strong, ringing clearly across the lecture hall and into his educator's ears. The teacher, Shihito Aru, sneered at him.

"What was that, Kaien? Do you have something to add?"

"No, I have nothing to add to this biased, opinionated story of yours. Let me ask you something… He shunpo'ed to the front of the hall, appearing to stand nose to nose with the scowling teacher.

"Would you be saying any of this if Ichigo Kurosaki was standing in this room? What about if Rukia Kuchiki was here, maybe if any of the others were? Would you say it in front of Ishida Uryuu, who could skewer you with an arrow because he is the last Quincy alive? How about to Orihime Inoue, who could completely erase you from existence, or heal you of anything imaginable; she could even heal you of your very sanity. Would you say that when Yasutora Sado was standing right in front of you, a man with hollow-like powers, the living hollow as he is called, who can crush you with a simple twitch of his pinky? I don't think that you would, would you?" Ichigo, infuriated and ranting turned to face the gaping students. "Everything this man has said to you is a lie. Every little piece of recent history involving the Winter War and the events leading up to it are complete and utter obscenities. Allow me to tell you what happened, what really happened, during that time.

"It all began in Japan, in a city named Karakura. A young man with the ability to see the world of the shinigami, all of the Hollows and souls and the shinigami themselves, was being hunted by a hollow attracted by his abnormally high-level reishi. The man had just seen his first shinigami when she saved him from certain death via hollow ingestion, though he didn't know it at the time. It was later that very same day that he saw her for the second time, and that the first seeds of fate were woven. The shinigami was tracking a hollow when she wandered into his room and startled the boy, causing him to attack her.

He knocked her over and they began arguing, only for the hollow to arrive in the middle of the debate. She bound him with kidou as the hollow attacked his family and left to battle it. The man broke out of the spell and rushed outside to help her, not being able to bear the thought of his family being injured. He found the hollow attempting to consume his sisters and, panicked, he jumped into the fight. His sisters ended up being fine, but his involvement forced the shinigami to protect all three of them. His determination to fight proved her task impossible, and she took a direct attack to prevent the hollow from killing him.

Severely injured and unable to fight the shinigami woman did the only thing she could to ensure their survival. She offered the man power, the power to protect his family, and he accepted it. She thrust her zanpakuto through his heart, shoving his spirit from his body and pouring her power into his. He became a shinigami-daikou, a substitute shinigami.

He destroyed the hollow, and the shinigami left, powerless. She returned the next day in a gigai and masquerading as a human in an attempt to wait out the time until her powers returned. She and the daikou banded together and she began to teach him what it meant to be a shinigami, and how to use his new powers. It worked well for a while, until she was captured and dragged back to Sereitei to pay for her 'crime'; a crime the daikou never knew she committed.

Not able to bear having his friend executed on his account and humiliated by his defeat at the hands of her brother the daikou turned to the only person he could to help him, one Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke trained the boy and made him a true shinigami, even though it technically killed him in the process. He gained his zanpakuto and one other attribute, an inner hollow. You see Urahara's way to become a shinigami had risks because it meant breaking ones soul chain, and if the person didn't turn shinigami they would go hollow. The daikou just barely managed to escape the pit and win the battle, but he was already partially turned.

He was taught how to fight with his new form and, when Kisuke deemed him ready, he and his friends departed for Soul Society to retrieve their shinigami friend. They fought their way through the city of Sereitei, accompanied by a talking cat that they knew only as Yoruichi and Ganju Shiba. The daikou defeated Jibando, the gate keeper. They made their way to the Hougyoku before they were stopped. The substitute had managed to defeat Renji Abarai, the current sixth division's fukutaicho, and Kenpachi Zaraki. He was finally stopped by Byakuya Kuchiki, and he would have been killed if Shihouin Yoruichi and Ukitake taicho of the thirteenth division hadn't stepped in. By that time he and his two companions had freed their friend, but she refused to allow them to kill themselves over her and convinced them to retreat between her pleas and her brother's power.

The daikou went into seclusion with Yoruichi and trained once more, striving for three days straight to achieve his Bankai. In the end he did, attaining it just in time to prevent his friend's execution and save her life. He gave her to her childhood friend, his enemy turned ally, Renji Abarai to take care of and told them to flee. They did. He held off the three fukutaicho's who attempted to pursue him while his companions and a few other taicho's took on the remaining captians, all but one: Byakuya Kuchiki. As soon as he knocked out his opponents he was challenged to a duel by the captain, on which he accepted. In the end he won, though it very nearly swung the other way.

During the whole fiasco a single captain had been found supposedly murdered, and the blame had been pinned on the invaders, the ryoka. This was disproven when the captain, Aizen Sousuke, was found to be more than just alive: he was the one behind all of the events. He murdered the Central 46 and used his shikai to create illusions of them, making everyone who had ever set eyes on it fall under his spell, if you will. He was after the Hougyoku, a powerful object created my Kisuke Urahara during his first time as the captain of the Twelfth squad. It was hidden by him inside of a girl, the very girl that was about to be executed, Rukia Kuchiki. Aizen removed the Hougyoku from her and retreated into the Hollow world along with two other traitors, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. Thus began the Winter War. What happened, what truly happened, during the Winter War is not my place to explain. It has not and will not be released to the general public as ordered by the Soutaicho Yamamoto and Central 46, and as such most of you in here will never know the true events that made up the war. The only people who know the true occurrences are those that survived it, and those that are ranked third seat and above." Ichigo turned to face the teacher who was now standing dumbstruck behind him. The man's face was pale and drawn, his eyes dull as he stared uncomprehendingly at the furious young man in front of him. Slowly he came back to his senses and his face flushed dark red as he glowered at the wooden floor of the podium. Ichigo smirked and spun on his heel, marching out of the room with military precision, leaving a group of awed students and on infuriated professor behind him.

_Second Period: Taijutsu_

Luckily for Ichigo his Taijutsu class was his next period and it gave him a chance to blow off any remaining steam. The class, which was already terrified of him because of previous experiences, stayed well away as he pulverized bag after bag, foam man after foam man. I got to the point where he was simply punching the wooden wall, over and over and over again, making his skin raw and his knuckles bloody.

Eventually the novelty of destroying inanimate objects wore off, leaving Ichigo longing for a real duel with a ream shinigami. Never in his life had Ichigo ever believed that he would _want_ to see Kenpachi and yet here he was longing for it. Soon he found himself scanning the room, searching desperately for anything more physically taxing than Taijutsu moves that he had already long since learned.

The room was fairly large, and there was a track making up the second story of the room. He cast a glance at the class working behind him, evaluating his chances of getting away undetected. They were having a tournament of some sort so Ichigo quickly shunpo'ed away, deciding that it was very unlikely that he would be missed. It was empty, much to his surprise and delight. That meant he didn't have to hold back as he normally did, that he could let loose and there would be no one there for him to injure. So he let go, channeling all his energy and left-over anger into his legs and sprinting for all he was worth. One lap, two, three, four… he kept tally in the back of his mind, doing his best to keep track. He lost all recollection as soon as he hit seventy-four, preferring to focus on the pounding of his feet against the rubber-covered cement and the dull tha-thump of his heart in his ears.

A sharp whistle from below caught his attention, jerking him to a halt. He cocked his head, listening attentively to the words of the instructor below him.

"All of you who are not in the sixth year advanced Zanjutsu class head to the showers. You have ten minutes until your next class." He could almost see the 'coach' wave his hand in dismissal. He cocked his head to the side, sudden intuition hitting him.

_Huh… didn't know I was in Sixth Year Advanced… Guess that means I am going on that trip next month?_

_**Boss, I know you are ticked and bored and frankly I couldn't care less, but shouldn't you be getting down there? I like my swordplay and you have been standing here for fifteen minutes. You are late.**_

_Third Period: Zanjutsu_

Ichigo stood in the back of the room, watching disinterestedly as the other students paired off and began sparring around him. It wasn't like he needed this class, it was just for show. He knew all of this already.

"Excuse me? You are the guy from yesterday, right? The one with the huge Zanpakuto?" He turned to find a girl who looked about his age, maybe a little younger, with dark brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep, murky blue; the color you get out in the middle of the ocean. A single glance at her uniform told him that she was a sixth year. It was the girl from yesterday, Shizuka maybe?

"You're Shizuka Ongaku, right? The girl who picked up Zangetsu and got burned for it?" She twitched, obviously still sore about that little fact.

"Yes, I am. I am sorry about that, by the way. You have a very handsome Zanpakuto. Speaking of, where is it?"

"Right here." He fingered the hilt of the broadsword on his hip, playing with the silk wrapping.

"But, I thought it was a cleaver? What happened?" Ichigo smirked at her.

"I managed to talk Zangetsu into being sealed, and here we are. If I left him open I would end up knocking the school out. He exerts too much reiatsu." Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, her eyes flicking between him and the large sword at his side.

"Oh… well, would you mind sparring with me? I noticed you sit out every day, and I have beaten everyone else so…" Her voice was a high-pitched squeak, as if she was nervous or scared of him.

"What are you so worked up about? Your voice is so high it is squeaking. Calm down, I won't kill you or anything." Shizuka nodded, albeit reluctantly. When she next spoke her voice was back to normal, if a little wary.

"So, will you spar with me?" Ichigo looked her over, his eyes lingering on her Zanpakuto in particular. His lips turned up in a smirk and he nodded his acceptance.

"Let's do it. Just one thing before we begin." She eyed him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Unleash your shikai. You are going to need it."

"But the instructors-"

"Never said that we are not allowed to, everyone just assumed it. Unleash your shikai or I refuse to spar with you."

"Are you going to release yours?" He laughed; a short, harsh sound and shook his head.

"No. You are not ready for that, no student and most teachers in this building couldn't last five minutes against me in full shikai mode." She gave a terse nod and her eyes went misty.

"You reiatsu went really high when you summoned your Zanpakuto yesterday. It nearly knocked me out, and it would have if it hadn't suddenly disappeared. I believe you." She fingered the hilt of her sealed zanpakuto nervously. She glanced down at it and back to the broadsword bared in front of Ichigo, crossed diagonally across his chest. She gripped the hilt and pulled, drawing it fluidly out of its sheath. "Well, here goes nothing! _Flames Rain from the Sky and Burn, Takitsukeru!_" The katana in her hands melted away and was replaced by a silver daito. White flames were etched into the edged of the blade, surprisingly apparent against the silver background. The air around it shimmered with a heat that Ichigo could feel from his position five feet away. The guard was golden and it glowed, small flames licking the edges of the metal and rising up and inch into the air. A complicated pattern was etched into the solid gold guard, a very captivating pattern that looked almost Celtic…(1)

Ichigo had to admit that the blade was beautiful and very, very impressive. When she called forth her zanpakuto her already impressive reiatsu (compared to normal shinigami, that is) skyrocketed, rising quite a few notches on the scale. It was nothing to impressive of course, but was definitely enough to surprise him. She sprinted forwards, her blade held diagonally across her body and tilted forwards. She leapt into the air about five feet away and flew towards Ichigo, slashing at his side when she came close enough. He raised his blade in retaliation and deflected the blow idly, yawning just to annoy her.

She came at him again and again, using different angles and tactics every time. Ichigo just kept deflecting them, giving her pointers every once and a while. If he was a normal shinigami he most likely would have been cut down by now because she was a skilled swordsman, better than many of the seated shinigami that he knew.

It took her forty-five minutes to tire and halt in her attack, forty-five minutes of non-stop offense. Ichigo leaned back against the nearest wall and gave her a minute to catch her breath before jumping onto the offensive, forcing her to defend herself. His attacks were calculated as not to hurt her, but she seemed to be struggling all the same. She was offensive, not defensive, and she didn't know how to fight unless she was attacking. That was something that was going to change.

"Raise your sword, your guard is to low!" _Clash! _"Put more force behind it, you are never going to block something when your arm is so weak!" _Clash! _"You won't be able to block everything, if something looks too strong for you to stop dodge it! Dodge any blow you can!" _Clash! Clash! Clash!_

They kept fighting until the bell rung, signaling the exchange of classes. It was only then that the two noticed the crowd that had gathered around them and the attentive, observational looks on their faces. Ichigo smirked at them and walked off, Zangetsu dangling over his shoulder. Shizuka walked over to a small group of people at the edge of the throng and disappeared.

_Fourth Period (Last): Kidou and Shunpo_

Ichigo walked into the kidou hall just as the bell rang and slipped into his usual seat in the back, watching the front of the hall with avid interest. He watched as Yoruichi stepped out of her office on the far side of the stand in the front and walked over to the center of the stage. She began to talk, but he ignored her preferring instead to search for the petite shinigami woman that he knew would be there. Then, at the end of her speech, two words caught his attention.

"Rukia Kuchiki!" Rukia stepped out of the office and strode out onto the stage, stopping in front of Yoruichi and shaking her hand. When the formalities were all over and done with she turned towards the students, all of whom were whispering excitedly to each other.

"Well, I must say I am thrilled to be here. It is a welcome change from the paperwork that I normally do all day! Well, do any of you know why I am here?"

"To teach us Kidou! You are one of the best in Gotei Thirteen!" The call was anonymous, but clear. Rukia nodded.

"That is correct. Yoruichi here," She gestured behind her to where Yoruichi was leaning against the wall. "-asked me to come, because what you are covering right now is my specialty; kidou use in battle. Now, I am a firm believer that the best way to learn is by experience. So, who wants to try?"

Multiple hands were raised and Rukia asked them to come to the front and form a line before the stage. They did so, and Rukia called them up one by one. The first lasted a remarkable minute and a half before succumbing to her soukatsui, and being eliminated. The second lasted only seconds, and the third… well, as soon as Yoruichi said go he was down, not having dodged her first spell fast enough. The others followed the same way, each falling methodically to one spell or another. The most entertaining part of the whole demonstration was that Rukia seemed to be having fun with it.

When the last of the contestants had fallen she called out one more time, "Does anyone wish to challenge me?" Ichigo knew this was his queue, despite the fact that she completely ignored his presence.

"I do." Those two words echoed through the silence and every single head turned in his direction. The students looked at him with wide eyes, their gazes saying what their mouths did not: You Are Mad.

"Come forward." And come forward he did. Ichigo rose from his seat and took a step forward, using shunpo to jump the small distance between him and the front of the classroom.

"What is your name?"

"Kaien." She didn't even flinch when he spoke his cover, which made him believe that maybe she was the one to provide it.

"Very well Kaien. On the count of three we will begin. If you last more than five minutes we shall draw our blades, sealed of course, and we will duel with both kidou and zanjutsu until first blood. Do you understand?"

"I do." Rukia turned her head to where Yoruichi rested, and spoke: "If you will?"

Yoruichi nodded, and began the countdown. "Three… Two... One. Begin!"

"Hadou 11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" Rukia made the first move, sending a small bolt of electricity flying through air towards Ichigo. He dodged to the left, throwing himself out of the way and casting his own in the process.

"Way of Destruction Number 4: Byakurai!" A bolt of white flew from his fingertips, cutting through the air towards his best friend. She spun to the side, dodging the bolt but getting a perfect three inch by three inch circular hole through her shihakusho for her troubles. Ichigo hit the ground and rolled, inadvertently avoiding yet another spell that she had cast while he was distracted. He leapt to his feet and skidded across the stage, a spell already forming on his lips.

"Way of Destruction Number 31: Shakkahou!" They spoke in unison, casting the spell at the exact same time. It was only the second that he had cast, but it was her fourth. He might be able to utilize kidou but she was faster and more efficient and he doubted that would ever change. The two bolts collided, the black and the violet meeting in midair. Separate flares broke off from the main ones, creating a dancing web of electricity along the stage. The two attacks battled for dominance, pushing and flickering as they clashed. Ichigo locked eyes with Rukia and a silent understanding passed between them.

They reached for their swords as one, drawing them and allowing the kidou that was once between them to fizzle out. They flew towards each other, their blades drawn and pointed towards each other. They met with the ringing roar or metal on metal, their blades trapped in an X between them. Reiatsu flared between them, leaking out of nonexistent flaws in their control and wrapping around the two in a blanket of power. They pulled away and clashed once more, their blades meeting in the space before them. Rukia spun in a circle, her blade drawn and extended. As Ichigo jumped she pushed off of the ground, leaping into the air and slashing at him. He barely managed to block the blow. As they descended back to the ground their reishi solidified around them, slowly lowering them to the ground.

The met again, and what should have been a fight became a dance. Blades clashed, bodies spun; one second they were nose to nose, separated only by the width of the metal that was the blades of their swords and then next they were feet away from each other.

Yoruichi stayed in place against the wall, not wanting to get caught up in their playtime. She knew that the two deserved it more than anyone else. They had been too busy lately to so much as say hello, much less to duel and train. She could see the effect it was having on them, the calming side effects that came with the duel and the camaraderie that was slowly returning.

The two leapt forwards in one final move and as their blades clashed, creating a shower of sparks, the grate of blade upon metal blade nearly deafened the students, as unused to the sounds of battle as they were. Rukia twisted, somehow maneuvering her sword so that the tip rested upon his throat. A light cut materialized into view, the pink of the living flesh easily visible against his pale skin. A single bead of crimson dripped off of it and ran along the curve of his neck. Her eyes, unbidden as they were, followed it as it fell.

Rukia grinned at him, her eyes sparkling with adrenaline and satisfaction. Ichigo chuckled and nodded his head down, the movement making Rukia glance in the same direction. Shock registered on her face as she realized what had happened. The tip of Ichigo's broadsword was buried in the cloth of her shihakusho, the cold metal pressed lightly against the skin on chest. A small bead of blood made its way down her chest, itching uncomfortably before it was absorbed by the cloth.

"Tie!" The word shattered the silence that reigned over the room and the awed academy students. Ichigo and Rukia backed away from each other, carefully removing their swords and sheathing them at their hips. They bowed to each other, their gazes never once wavering, and straightened. Rukia stepped forwards and whispered in his ear, "Meet me in the Gardens at five. It has been to long since we just talked." Then she spun on her heel and left the room, leaving Ichigo to stare at her back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, hopefully I didn't botch this one up. Sorry for the sudden influx, if the deleting of the last chapter did do anything, or for any confusion you might have had because of this. I just reaaly didn't like the way the last version sounded. If you catch anything please let me know!<em>**

**_(1): A picture of the guard's pattern is going the be posted via link on my profile, look at it. It intrigued me._**


	6. Kuroi Taiyo, Shiroi Tsuki

**_I am soo sorry it took so long to update! I am posting this a bit rushed, so I will leave it at that. One more thing, Thank you all for Reveiwing!_**

* * *

><p>Ichigo inched out of his room and glanced down the hall. Seeing it vacant the young man took off at a sprint, diving out of the open window across the hall and doing into a freefall towards the ground.<p>

Immediately the humidity enriched air swaddled him, turning his skin to syrup and making his clothes stick to his body. He hit the ground with a jolt that rattled his teeth and made his muscles ache and tense slightly.

Ichigo slowly ascended from his crouch and took a tentative step forwards, testing his capabilities after the normally suicidal stunt. A low growl of annoyance broke the silence as his muscles cramped, and he cursed under his breath. "Damn it… Thirteen years of no action and this is what happens, eh? Well, guess I am going to have to call Kenpachi, hell I am going to Renji and Grimmjow too. It almost makes me long for the war."

He shook his head in annoyance and then, with one final curse, he leapt forward into the night.

Rukia glanced up from the grass as a shadowed body approached. Though it was only five the night was already falling, though it was probably aided by the simmering black thunderclouds swirling above.

A smirk graced her lips as Ichigo stumbled into the light, muttering something about 'the goddamned school' and 'going soft'. He sighed as the light broke across his face, glancing up at her with his dark amber eyes. A smile made his lips twitch upwards and he made his way across the clearing that separated them, sinking to the ground with a thud at her feet.

"Ugh… all this immaturity has made me go weak. I never thought I would say this, but… someone go call Kenpachi for me!"

"Fool… you could never go weak. I am sure you could _try _but you would never succeed. There is too much power in you for that to happen!" She poked him in the chest sharply and he coughed, batting her hand away playfully.

"So you say, midget, so you say. You are not the one who had a thirteen year long vacation, though, were you? I was looking forward to kicking some ass when I got here." Rukia raised an eyebrow at his teasing tone, and responded in kind.

"Ahh, is Ichigo bored? Did life bore you? I am sorry; do you want me to kiss it better?"

Ichigo grinned, "Well, of you insist." He leaned forward and plopped his head down in her lap, staring at her with puckered lips.

Rukia's eyes widened and she slapped the top of his head, forcing him to turn it to the side. "Ichigo!" His chuckle sent vibrations traveling up through her leg, making her shudder slightly.

"What? You offered." She narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed by his innocent reply, and slapped his head again, though this time more playfully.

"Idiot." Ichigo pulled his head out of the crook of her leg, where he turned it to hide from her previous assault.

"What is this? You don't want to kiss me?" The fake despair in his voice made Rukia giggle.

"Not now, not ever Strawberry. Go find someone else if you want that kind of action; I would happily fight you, though." He sighed in forged resignation.

"Very well, midget. If that is your wish I will respect it." He stared at her solemnly for a moment, trying to stay in whatever character he had made up. Rukia met his gaze with an arched eyebrow and after a few moments his lips began to twitch. Suddenly they both burst out laughing, their bodies shaking with the force of their mirth.

Their laughter filled the silence, seeming to brighten the dying sun and making the previously tense atmosphere noticeably lighter. As the sound died out, returning to the night the fragile stillness that reigned supreme, the two did nothing but bask in each other's company, staring up at the steadily awakening stars. As the minutes wore on in silence Rukia began to twine her fingers in Ichigo's hair, fondling it idly as her eyes scanned the heavens.

Ichigo's eyes widened, but he made no move to stop her. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he leaned back into the embrace, a contented smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Finally, Rukia's voice broke the silence.

"So, what has happened since yo- since that night?" They both winced at the implications of her words, the silent referral to the unmentionable moment. Ichigo's eyes grew hazy and distant as his life flashed before his eyes.

"Not much, at least not much that is very important. Somehow I made it through high school unscathed and in the top twenty percent in the school, the top ten in the state, and the top five percent in the country. Although I most likely have Aizen to thank for that…" The last few words escaped his lips were bitter, scathing and full of hatred. Unbidden, Rukia's fingers tugged at his hair slightly.

"Ichigo…" He shook his head sharply and cut her off, his powerful baritone overtaking her own soprano.

"No, it isn't your fault it's just… I don't regret it, is saved your life and all three of dimensions but I still wonder sometimes, what would've happened if I didn't have to lose my power to do so. Where I would be," He sighed, but forced a smile through his despair. "Anyway, the past is the past. It doesn't matter anymore. But anyway; I left Karakura for college in Tokyo on a full scholarship. I majored Biology and Japanese history." A genuine smile played on his lips. "I figured out who Yamamoto-ossan was while he was alive. The damn man just can't keep a low profile, can he?"

Rukia whacked him over the head, snapping his neck to the side and causing him to scowl at her. "What? It's true! He was an old Japanese emperor named Koan, and I mean an _old_ one. Somehow a few paintings and drawings of him sneaked through the hands of time and wound up in the university. Imagine the looks I got when I saw it. I all but screamed, 'What the hell' in the middle of a lecture, nearly got thrown out. I was lucky that was the first thing out of my mouth, I very nearly added 'ossan' to the end of that." Rukia shook her head at him, but raised her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Well, on with the story: it took eight years for me to graduate with my doctorate; normally it would take longer but I knew a lot since I grew up in a clinic. After that I went home and enlisted in Uryuu's hospital as a surgeon and oncologist, helping to study and treat cancer. I spent about two years doing that, before I was diagnosed with it myself. You know the rest." He shot her a meaningful glance, and Rukia shrugged before she began to answer the unspoken question.

"I haven't done much, just train and fill out paperwork. It has been really slow here since the war ended… I guess we all got used to the constant fighting and adapted to it, because we were all really jumpy for a while there; actually all of us still are. I don't think those reflexes will ever go away. It scares a lot of the new recruits, and even some of the officers, because they come up behind us or we don't notice them approach and when they say something we automatically pull our blades on them." She smiled and laughed softly, shaking her head.

"I have spent a lot of time with Sode no Shirayuki, whether talking or training. You don't see many captains or vice-captains without their zanpakuto; they are always out and about. It has become a common sight in Sereitei to find Matsumoto or Renji chasing Haineko or Zabimaru around screaming. It is actually quite funny to watch. Obviously I got promoted," She fingered the badge around her shoulder, tampering with it. "I think the war convinced nii-sama that I was powerful enough to handle anything it threw at me. Also… I think he allowed it to take my mind off of things, you know?" The conversation died down again, the awkward silence overwhelming them completely.

Ichigo shifted in place and her gaze fell upon him, again; or more specifically the sword strapped to his back. It looked different from his original, but in a good way. It was beautiful. She leaned forward and ran her finger along the side of the blade, tracing the golden dragon that ran along its length.

"Ichigo?" She asked, still mesmerized by the blade. "Can I see Zangetsu for a moment?"

His eyes furrowed, and he glanced between her and the blade swung across his back. "Rukia, I would love to let you see him but the last person to touch him was shocked. I don't think it is safe for anyone to touch him other than me.

"**Let her see me, Ichigo. I will not harm her. My barrier only repels those who are not of your family, and those who touch me uninvited."**

"Please, Ichigo? I already know he won't hurt me. I was touching him just a moment ago." Surprise flickered across Ichigo's face and he handed the blade over to her without a word. Rukia took the handle and grunted; her whole arm was shaking as she struggled to support the weight of the blade.

"For the love of Kami, Ichigo, how do you hold this thing? Renji told me it was heavy but this is just ridiculous!" She slid her other hand under the blade and quickly lowered it so it rested across her thighs, her calves already being occupied, used as a cushion by the man whose blade she was holding.

Her fingers trailed across the golden dragon and came to rest on the silver moon. She traced the crescent almost reverently before turning her attention to the golden butterfly inside of it. "The butterfly… the soul, representation of rebirth and timelessness; Ichigo, do you have any idea what these mean?"

Ichigo flipped over and rested his chin on the inside of her foot. "No idea, midget. Why, should I?" Rukia lashed out with her foot, sending Ichigo flying backwards few yards. He landed with a thud and the whoosh of air from his lungs made her smirk.

"Don't call me midget, strawberry." Ichigo leapt to his feet, his chest heaving, and cried, "Why shouldn't I? If I can't call you midget you can't call me strawberry!"

"Fine. Now shut up before I do it for you, giant." Ichigo simmered in anger. Rukia laughed and grinned at him. "What, you said I couldn't call you strawberry, you never said anything about other names."

"Rukia…" His growls only made her grin grow wider.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Run, Tsuki; I want to make this fun…"

"Oh, does Taiyo want to have some fun?"

Ichigo's grin became almost predatory. "Oh, Tsuki; I crave fun. You have no idea how boring it is here."

Rukia smirked and stood up, drawing Sode no Shirayuki from her sheath and tossing Ichigo Zangetsu. He caught his cleaver smoothly, holding it in a way that belied its true weight. "Shikai?"

"Of course; we are far enough away to leave the students unharmed…maybe…" Her fingers locked on her zanpakuto's hilt as she settled into her stance, her blade held point-up towards the sky. "_Dance, Sode no Shirayuki_!" A silver flame of power encased her in an aura, shooting up towards the sky in a steep arc until it disappeared into the depths of the sky.

The grey of the steel melted away, replaced by the deep white of Rukia's shikai. As she spun the blade around in a half-circle so that the blade pointed at the ground a white ribbon fluttered around the blade in a circle. A ripple of frost stiffed the grass around her.

Ichigo watched the familiar scene with a smile, his eyes glittering with anticipation and happiness. He took a half step forward and crouched, his blade held out so that it pointed directly at Rukia. His left hand came up to clasp his right bicep as he braced himself. "Now it is my turn. _Calm the storm; call forth the power of the Ancients so that we may protect what we must. Awake and Rise to the heavens, Zangetsu_!" A grey wind blew around him in a vortex, completely encasing Ichigo and hiding him from view. His reiatsu skyrocketed, obliterating the wind and revealing the gold-rimmed black that now surrounded him. His power condensed into a hundred foot high arc, but the earth around him was crushed with the density of the power he released. The grass underneath him began to wilt, pressed to the ground by his reishi. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Ichigo… wasn't Zangetsu already in shikai?" Ichigo shook his head.

"Not, truly. We have found a compromise. While in the school I will either keep him in a sealed state, or keep him in a semi-sealed shikai state. He prefers the shikai state, because that was he isn't suppressed into such a small space. Either way there is little to no reiastu in him, and therefore none to leak out." He shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't really matter to me, as long as he is happy. The compromise works."

Rukia raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. She shifted so that she was leaning forwards slightly, focusing all her weight on the balls of her feet. Ichigo noticed the change and tensed slightly. His eyes bored into hers, searching for any clue as to her next move. Her eyes seemed to spark.

Rukia leapt forwards, covering the ground between her and Ichigo with astounding speed. Ichigo shifted to the side and twisted, contorting himself so that she flew past him. The tip of her zanpakuto dug into the ground, jerking her to an abrupt stop. Rukia used her remaining momentum to pivot around so that she was facing Ichigo once more and skidded across the ground towards him. Sode no Shirayuki slid smoothly out of the frosted ground.

Ichigo jerked backwards in surprise, not having seen that move before. Rukia smirked at her partner and drug her blade along the earth lightly, moving it in a trail that pointed towards Ichigo. "Juhaku!"

The shifted earth froze as a trail of solid ice inched its way across the ground. It accelerated until it was speeding towards Ichigo, who cursed and jumped up. Strands broke away from the main line and crisscrossed the ground, completely encasing everything it touched. There was a sudden flash, and then the sound of shattering glass as the previously grounded ice shot upwards, totally freezing everything within its area. Ichigo winced as the sharp bite of the freezing substance grazed the whole left side of his body, coating it in ice.

"Dammit, Rukia, did you really have to do that? It hurts! God, never knew I could get so cold." He rolled his shoulder and the coating cracked, and then it shattered. The pieces fell to the ground like frozen rain.

A dark figment materialized in the space behind Ichigo, the outline of his ragged shihakusho barely visible in the night. **"Use Getsuga Tenshou, manipulate the ice into walkways."**

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The blade of reiatsu extended around Ichigo in every direction, shattering the ice above it and leaving a smooth walkway in its wake. Ichigo descended onto one of these and stood, perched like a bird. A single eyebrow arched as he looked down upon his friend.

Rukia leapt up and stood upon the branch across from him. Ichigo swung Zangetsu and a thin cut appeared across her chest, slicing her shihakusho open. A small stream of blood ran from the superficial wound, and Rukia gasped.

"A little trick I learned a few days ago, while I was sparring Tatakai. Do you like it, Tsuki?" Rukia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Some no mai, Hakuren!" The white blade of Sode no Shirayuki sank into the air around her, the four points making a semicircle. Snow rose from the points, joining together and swirling in a shield-like motion in front of her before they exploded outwards. **"Shield yourself, Ichigo."**

Ichigo gripped the velvet wrapping of Zangetsu and began to swing it in a circle above him, carefully imbuing it with reishi until circle of power glowed in front of it. He lowered the still-twirling blade until it spun before him, forming almost a shield. The Ice split around him, leaving him unharmed by the blow. In the foggy aftermath Rukia stood in place, smirking triumphantly at the spot where she assumed that Ichigo stood frozen. She barely had time to dodge the spinning wheel of reiatsu that came rocketing towards her out of nowhere. Even so the edge tore across the underside of her arm and cut a gash across her ribs, and she doubled over.

"Ichigo…" The fog cleared, revealing a smirking Ichigo as he sauntered over to her. He knelt down beside her and murmured, "Well, how about we finish it here?"

"_Come, Rukia; we cannot allow it to end like this!"_ The white form of Sode no Shirayuki wavered in the air behind her, a small smile spread across her lips.

"Not until I get payback, Taiyo." Rukia's form flickered and disappeared, and before Ichigo could so much as move her blade tore a long cut across his back. She disappeared again as Ichigo, wincing, spun around to face her.

"Shit…now where did she go?" He spun in a circle, gazing every which way as he searched for her.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Ichigo's eyes widened and he leapt to the side, but not fast enough to fully dodge her attack. The whole left side of his body was frozen, caught completely in the ice.

"Now we are done." The words were whispered in his ear, and if he was free he would have shuddered. Her fingers brushed up the torn sleeve of his shihahkusho and against the bared skin of his arm. He clenched his jaw against the sigh fighting to break free.

Then the feeling was gone, and he was on his knees on the ground. The ice crumbled around him as Rukia laughed and whirled away.

"Shit, Rukia; when you said you were training you really meant it, huh? That was amazing! I have never seen you use half of those moves before, and you really amped up the dances. Kami…" Ichigo wheezed, bent double as he tried to regain his wind from the ice's punishing grip. Rukia approached him from behind, touching his shoulder lightly and running her fingers along the cut on his back. The wound closed as soon as she pulled back.

"I can heal any wound caused without malicious intent, a courtesy granted to me through Sode no Shirayuki. You may not have noticed it, but look." She pulled back the shihakusho from her collarbone revealing smooth, unmarred skin where the slit flesh once existed. She did the same with her arm and side, and Ichigo took it all in with a look of confusion.

"Our zanpakuto have minds and wills of their own, Ichigo. They will not harm someone they do not wish to harm, and they can reverse any damage they wish to. It is a side effect of Muramasa's actions, but one that is beneficial to us. This way we can spar without constraint."

Ichigo was still gaping at her three minutes later. Rukia smirked at her dumbstruck friend, shaking with suppressed laughter as she gazed at him. A loud rumble echoed overhead, drowning out even the silence in its enormity. A crack of lightning broke the dark night, and as if on cue rain began falling out of the heavens to pummel the ground with fierce savagery.

Rukia squealed and jumped forwards, cowering against Ichigo's immense form. The young man started as she pressed up against him and wrapped his arms around her instinctively, pulling her closer against his chest.

"What is it?" Rukia stared wide-eyed at the sudden storm, some of the fear in her eyes starting to ebb away.

"I don't like lightning…" Ichigo's booming laugh rolled across the stormy landscape until it was drowned out by the loud cry of the thunder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there you have it! So, how is it? Good, bad, horrible? I kind of had to write this when I had time, which meant it was sort of a forced write, something that I hate doing. Personally, I think it makes it sound and read fake, I am very picky with what I write.<strong>_

_**So, how did I do with Ichigo and Rukia's interactions? Was it to OOC? That was my main problem with this chapter.**_

_**-Some changed were made regarding the story: Orihime and Chad are not married any more, simply living together for the sake of money. Room mates, basically. Also, was the revised previous chapter better that it was originally?**_


	7. Kadai Kako

**_I am SOO sorry I took so long to update, guys, I really am. My parents saw my grades, and apparently an 81 is not an acceptable grade for Geomentry... nor did the two A+'s I have in WH and Mythology make up for that, sooo... bye-bye comp! I will make it up, I promise! This is basically a filler, since I needed another Chapter before jumping into the good stuff. _**

**_OMG, I was stunned by the response I got to the last chapter! I almost doubled in Reveiw amount within the first few days! Thank you so much!_**

**_thill- Hopefully you will like what I had planned for this chapter, you gave some ideas! _**

**_InARealPickle-Is that so? You don't have to read this you know, but there IS a reason I have Grimmjow here, and it is explained in this chapter. You cannot judge what you do not yet know. Oh, and I would love to know why you conisder Kaien a distastful cover name._**

**_Laliath Quetzalli- Thanks! I apreciate that. As for the meaning of the symbols, I will have given you hints to two after this chapter. The third... well, think about it? What do you know of Bleach that involves the moon?_**

**_Wanderer of White Sands-Lol, no Aizen is not dead. Sorry you got confused, he is simply... well, he exists that is for sure. As for his fate... that would be giving away the story ;P What you want to know about Grimmjow awaits in this chapter, read on my friends *bows*_**

**_BleachigoxRukia-I write the fights scenes by picturing them, it is nice to know that you can see it too._**

**_xXPeacebabesXx-great to hear from you! Hopefully you will see a little growth in Shizuka here_**

**_Bunny153539-Well, I did say Rukia would be stronger, did I not? Ichigo is out of practice anyway, he can't fight like he used to. He isn't used to it anymore. Lol, good to hear from you._**

**_Professor Stein- Oooh, I am so going to do that! Imagine the look on Yamamoto's face..._**

* * *

><p>Ichigo padded into his Zanjutsu class with half-lidded eyes, his hands stuffed into the sash of his shihakusho like how he would normally hide them in his pocket. The tip of Zangetsu was visible poking out behind his left hip, locked in its broadsword form.<p>

He noticed lazily that the class was already in session, but said nothing as he made his way across the large training room to the far corner of the arena, where Shizuka would be waiting for him. As he approached the corner, and in turn the girl who was waiting for him, he heard a shout from across the arena.

"Kaien! Halt, and come over this way. I have a problem with you." Ichigo groaned but did as he was told, muttering incomprehensively under his breath. Shizuka snickered behind him. Ichigo flicked her off.

"You have been late to this class for the last week and a half. What do you have to say for yourself?" Ichigo shrugged in reply.

"I don't know; just don't really feel like there is anything for me to do here. You don't teach us anything, all you say is 'Partner up! Duel until the bell rings!'" His instructor, Sento Haya, glowered at him.

"Experience is the best form of learning."

"What are we going to learn fighting each other? If you want us to learn something, then send us out to Rukongai and make us kill the hollows there. Kami knows there are enough." A tick appeared on Sento's forehead.

"Well, how about I make a proposition for you? If you can beat me in a duel I will let you come and go at your digression. Hell beat me and you will be leading the expedition on Saturday. But if you can't…" He trailed off dangerously. "If you can't, if you are so much as a minute late I will have you expelled from this class."

Ichigo nodded, a spark lighting up his eyes. "Sure, whatever." He sounded bored to the common ear, but from her place in the back Shizuka could hear the smallest hint of emotion, even if she couldn't identify it.

"Rules are as follows. If you manage to land a killing blow on me, you win." Ichigo nodded.

Sento settled into a stance, smoothly drawing his blade from its sheath. The katana gleamed in the midday light.

"Draw your blade." Ichigo did so, his heart leaping slightly at the prospect of a fight, as trivial as it would be to fight this man. The blade dangled loosely from his fingers, the tip brushing along the floor idly. Ichigo looked at it, flicking it back and forth only inches from the wooden planks. He heard the light swish of movement, and the soft hiss of displaced air. Ichigo stepped to the side. A steel katana carved a shallow cut along the wooden planks.

"What are you doing, boy? Release your shikai! You will not stand a chance against me if you don't." Somewhere in the back, Shizuka laughed.

"You don't want me to do that." Ichigo examined the blade, running his fingers along the ebony sword and the characters engraved in it: power, soul, love. Sento attacked once more, but Ichigo dodged again; the sword passed inches from his face.

"I said, _release your shikai_!" Sento snarled. Ichigo simply laughed at the man's audacity and lunged, the tip of his blade passing along the skin of his side. A clean slit appeared in the instructor's uniform. Ichigo spun his sword in his hand.

"And I said, I don't want to." Sento growled under his breath and aimed a diagonal slash at Ichigo's torso. Ichigo took a step back. Sento feinted to the left, bringing his blade up in a curve along Ichigo's outer thigh. Ichigo jumped and flipped backwards. Sento lunged. Ichigo blocked the attack with the flat of his blade.

The fight continued like this for some time, Ichigo simply dodging or blocking his so called 'instructor's blows, refusing to retaliate past a teasing slice along the skin of his torso. With each attack Sento grew more furious, even more reckless. Ichigo was fighting not to laugh, but the brightness of his eyes betrayed the emotion to the world. The class on the other hand was laughing openly, some even rolling on the floor in the throes of their amusement.

I n the back of the room, watching the fight through a gap in the crowd left open for her specifically, Shizuka watched the fight with growing amusement. Her arms were crossed over her stomach below her breasts, pulled tight against her body and clenched in the effort to remain stoic and calm despite the scene unfolding before her. Ichigo was totally kicking the guy's ass. Her lips twitched up in a rare smile as Kaien left another teasing, well placed slice along the length instructors shoulders, along his collarbone. Not fatal in any way, but it would sure hurt like hell.

Ichigo sped up; becoming tired of playing cat-and-mouse with the pathetic excuse for a warrior he was dueling. He could see the anger flickering in the depth of the man's eyes as he spun around behind him, faster than he could blink, and brought the edge of Zangetsu up to his jugular.

"Dead." Ichigo pulled back, sheathed his sword and walked off through the crowd. The students parted to let him through, and closed again behind him. They all stood staring and sniggering at their instructor whispering amongst themselves.

Ichigo approached Shizuka slowly, sinking back against the wall next to her without a word.

"So, you up for a duel?" Ichigo, or Kaien to her, turned his head to meet her eyes.

"Hell yeah, bring it on, Zuka." Their blades clashed in a shower of sparks.

"Kaien! Step forward." Ichigo, who had been drowsing previously, lifted his head lazily. He stared uncomprehendingly at Yoruichi for a few moments, his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"What?" The violet-haired woman glowered menacingly at her protégée.

"Get. Up. Here. Now." Ichigo narrowed his eyes and groaned, his head lolling backwards and slapping the stone wall. He winced slightly.

"Kaien…" His friend and sadly, his instructor's voice warned of unspeakable tortures if he didn't do as she told. He could almost hear the unspoken threat: 'If you don't get your lazy ass over here NOW I will give you a reason to work… now who should I kidnap…". The strawberry-blonde heaved a sigh and lurched to his feet, padding over to the space next to Yoruichi and lounging there.

He grumbled softly as she stared him down with her golden, cat-like eyes. "Whatdya want, Night? I 'm tired here!"Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well in that case… three sets of Hado 4. Now."

"What! But all the others only had to do one!"

"None of the others had the audacity to ignore me. Or to backtalk."

Ichigo slumped forwards, gazing up at his friend with wide, innocent eyes. "But Yoruichiiii…" He smiled brightly. "You know you like it! I would be dead by now if you didn't…"

"You would do well to remember that, strawberry."

"Come on! Just one, please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"NO, ICHIGO! NOW SHUT UP AND DO THE ASSIGNMENT!" They broke the conversation and Yoruichi glowered at a pouting Ichigo, a fire smoldering in her golden eyes. Ichigo was grinning, laughter making his amber eyes glow. Yoruichi wasn't amused. All the students standing behind them were silent, having gotten (partially) used to the pairs antics, even if it annoyed (most) of the nobles to no end the way the carrot-top treated the captain.

"I-" She broke off, took a deep breath and started again. "Kaien, do the kidou now."

"Fine..." He pouted slightly for a moment, but turned to face the targets anyway. He settled into a stance, one foot back and the other set parallel to his body; one arm pointed forwards, directly towards the target centered in his line while the other was set underneath the elbow of the same arm.

"Hado no Four," There was a crackle and small tendrils of golden electricity danced around the outside of his arm. The limb began to glow with a black aura. The darkness doubled in size, cloaking his whole arm. Long arcs of electricity jumped from the pitch. "Byakurai!"

The whole mess of reiatsu pushed off of his arm, extending in a perfect line through the air. The thing spark and sizzled, bulging and bubbling slightly. Students dove to the ground, curling in a ball and murmuring prayers for safe rebirth to the gods. The last time he had done this, or used kidou at all, he had nearly blown up the whole section of the compound.

There was a hiss and Ichigo smirked proudly, turning to cast his gaze on his instructor and leaning back against the pole behind him smugly. "See? I can do it. Can I go now?"

"Good job, Kaien. Now two more, please."The smile fell off of his face. Ichigo turned to face the target once more, his smile now a dejected scowl.

"Yo, Ich-hic-Ichigo! What wa-hic-was that for?" Yoruichi spun around to face the same direction that Ichigo was now staring, cursing softly under her breath. Grimmjow stood in the center of Ichigo's training lane, blocking the target and slapping at a quickly-regenerating hole through his upper shoulder.

"Wha-hic-what have I do-hic-done to you do –hic- deserve that lately –hic-?"Ichigo and Yoruichi stood in place, staring unabashedly at the obviously drunk ex-arrancar.

Ichigo worked up enough wit to ask, "Grimmjow… why are you drunk?"He cast a glance around the arena and cursed when he couldn't find who he was looking for. Yoruichi had mysteriously disappeared.

"We-hic-well…Renji an-hic-and I had a –hic- meeting with Ei-hic-eight and Shu-hic-Shunsui gave us so-hic-some sake." Ichigo groaned into his hands. A drunken Grimmjow was the last thing he needed right now.

"Why are you here?"

"W-hic-well, Grimmjow just re-hic-realized that Ichigo had been avoiding hi-hic-him. I haven't ev-hic-even had a –hic- chance to –hic- fight ya yet." The blue haired Vizard reached for the sheathed katana at his hip. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"No, Grimmjow! Don't-"

"Gr-hic-Grind, Panthera!" There was an explosion of reiatsu as he entered shikai state. When the smoke cleared and his aura dimmed down Ichigo could make out a 27" blade. Every three inches a blade curved outwards and down, creating a series of claw-like accessories to the already decorative sword. The tsuba was vaguely S shaped. Both it and guard were stained light blue, matching the color of his hair and the streaks leading off of his eyes.

Ichigo started when the piece of broken mask, which wasn't present previously, materialized over his right jaw. The teeth were eerie and familiar.

"I've be-hic-been waiting fo-hic-for this since the-hic- day that old hat-and-clogs too-hic-took me to see ya. Yo-hic-you remember, tha-hic-the little spar we-hic-had." Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Yeah, I remember." Oh, he remembered all right.

_-Flashback-_

"_Ichigo!" The cheery, overzealous voice of Urahara Kisuke startled the young man from his perch on the branch of the tree he was on. The book he was studying fell from his lap onto the hard ground ten feet below; luckily he managed to catch his iPod before it too fell. Ichigo glared at the happy-go-lucky blonde captain below him._

"_The hell, hat-and-clogs! You nearly knocked me out of this tree!"He glared a few moments more. "Say, what are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a division to run? Inventions to test?"_

"_So happy you asked, Ichigo!" He turned to face the tree line behind him and clapped his hands excitedly. "Come on out, Grimmjow!"_

_The aqua-haired arrancar waltzed out of the shadows, leering at his ex-rival. "Yo, Ichigo. How ya been?"_

_That time Ichigo really did fall out of his tree. The iPod slipped out of his hand as he fell, and as he juggled it in midair he managed to knock it upwards so that he was falling above him. His back slammed into the hard ground painfully, knocking the air out of his lungs._

_Ichigo groaned and rolled over, pushing himself up on shaky arms. "Damn you, Grimmjow? What the hell? Urahara, what have you done this time?" His voice was hoarse and shaky as he pushed himself up to his feet._

"_You wound me, Ichigo! How am I the instigator of this event?"He pressed the heel of his palm to his chest and doubled over, miming weeping in despair. Ichigo rolled his eyes at his (kind of) friend's antics._

"_Tell me what the hell is going on, old man." Urahara straightened and grinned at the boy in front of him._

"_Ichigo, meet Grimmjow-" Ichigo cut him off._

"_I know who he is."The clearing of Urahara's throat silenced him. Urahara waited for a moment before nodding in satisfaction._

"_As I was saying, Ichigo meet Grimmjow. The Vizard."_

_A stunned silence overcame the trio. Ichigo was confused, Urahara was grinning like the madman he is and Grimmjow… well, he just looked bored._

_Ichigo glanced over at his rival and spoke in a shaky, unsure voice. "You said… Vizard but, Grimmjow is an Arrancar." _

"_Nope!" Urahara popped the 'p'. "Our little Grimmjow here is a Vizard through and through. See, when you two last saw each other he was already dying from the sheer amount of pure reishi forced into his body by you, Ichigo. Basically he was purified without you cutting him in half." He stared at Ichigo for a moment. "Anyhow, once you left he died a few hours later."_

"_Long, painful hours mind you." Grimmjow muttered._

"_Now, now let me finish. As I was saying, he died a few hours later and because he was purified he was sent to Rukongai. Granted, it was the lowest section of Rukongai, but that isn't relevant. Because of his high amount of reiatsu, and as such the amount of hollows he attracted, we discovered him pretty quickly. Because of his… unique… situation we forwent sending him to the Academy and sent him directly to the Vizards. They trained him as well as possible and sent him back a few months later. Now, as desperate as we were for new higher-ups in Soul Society we gave him the position of fukutaichou underneath Renji Abarai. We figured the two were alike enough to tolerate each other. But Grimmjow here," he waved at the air over his shoulder. "Decided he wanted to come say hello to his favorite rival and, well, here we are."_

_Ichigo stood in place for a long moment staring with narrowed eyes at the two… people… in front of him. "Hello," He said curtly to Grimmjow. "Goodbye."_

_He spun on his heel and walked off towards the pile of books at the foot of his tree and the book that lay, currently, sprawled across the ground with its pages in the dirt._

"_Yo, Ichigo." Grimmjow drawled._

"_What!" He snarled back._

"_Oh, temper temper. I just wanted to give you your IPod back. Guess I'll keep it now…" He turned and made a show of walking off, but Ichigo bellowed and chased after him._

"_Give me my iPod back, you Son of a Bitch!" Grimmjow spun around and threw a sword at him, point first. Ichigo barely had enough time to dodge to the side. As the blade passed him he lashed out and caught the hilt, spinning it deftly in his hand until it was held point-first towards his opponent._

"_Game on." Grimmjow leered. He tossed the IPod to Urahara, who caught it absentmindedly as he stared at the soul-phone in his hand. "Just like old times, eh?"_

_Grimmjow lunged forwards even as Ichigo spun to the side, the tip of his sword brushing the carrot-tops t-shirt. Ichigo brought the end of his wooden blade down upon Grimmjow's own, jolting it and nearly knocking it from his grip._

"_Damn gigai!" He snarled before spinning around, contorting his body so that he was standing directly opposite from his previous position. He withdrew the sword and slashed diagonally at Ichigo, only to have the blade reflected back towards him. He growled and slashed up in an underhanded grip, reverting and slashing diagonally across to Ichigo's left leg. The blade met with a thud of wood on flesh, and Ichigo let out a harsh breath._

"_Bastard…" Grimmjow smirked._

"_That's my name, don't wear it out." Ichigo drew back and Grimmjow followed, stalking him like the cat that he was named for. Blade clashed against blade, the polished wood clangoring throughout the clearing. Ichigo was on the defensive, his speed being greatly reduced by the restrictions of his human body. He thanked the gods that Grimmjow was restricted as well._

_Grimmjow yowled, sounding remarkably like his hollow counterpart in the process. Ichigo leapt backwards and twisted, arcing through the air in order to avoid the blade speeding towards his left side. The blow would break ribs if it hit. Startled by the sudden movement and thrown off balance by his lunge, Grimmjow stumbled forwards. Ichigo landed in a roll and leapt to his feet, bringing the sword up and striking the vizard's unprotected back. Grimmjow fell to his knees, a soft hiss escaping his curled lips._

"_That's going to leave a mark." Ichigo remarked, his perpetual scowl hardening into an amused sneer. Grimmjow fell forward until his hands rested on the ground, his forehead hanging only inched from the earth. Ichigo harrumphed and stepped closer, opening his mouth to make another snide comment. That is when Grimmjow struck._

_Quick as a flash the man twisted onto his back and lashed out, his feet coming into contact with Ichigo's collarbone and sending him flying backwards and into the nearest tree, three feet away. He used what little leftover momentum he had to fling himself to his feet, clapping his hands and patting his black kosode in order to remove the dirt._

"_Wow, didn't think you would fall for such a juvenile move, Ichigo. Is it just me, or have you digressed?" The comment was obviously made to provoke the fuming ex-shinigami, and it worked wonders. Before Grimmjow had time to blink Ichigo was up off of the ground and moving through the air in a flying leap towards his aggressor._

_Ichigo tackled him to the ground and they rolled in the dirt, lashing out at each other. Grimmjow used his arms and legs as a kind of propeller, attempting to throw Ichigo off of him by pushing against him with all four limbs. Ichigo was hitting the man with every feasible weapon within his grasp, including his own body. They screamed insults and at each other whenever possible, making an unbearably amusing symphony of screams and grunts of pain. In the background Urahara leaned against a faraway tree, his hat tipped over his head and his hands buried into his pockets as he hummed along to a rock song from the iPod sticking out of his pocket._

_-End-_

"Wh-hic-what are –hic-you waiti-hic- waiting for? Enter sh-hic-shikai, dumbass." Grimmjow stumbled forwards; nearly face planting on the dusty ground before he caught his balance. "Co-hic-come on, buddy… I don't –hic-got all d-hic-day here. Renji wa-hic-wants me ba-hic-back by five –hic-."

Ichigo deadpanned, staring blankly at him while the other students stood frozen, not by choice but by the sheer power radiating off of the Vizard. Many had long since been knocked out, but held in place anyways.

"Release your shikai, kitty. If you want to fight, come back when you are sober." Ichigo turned to go look for Yoruichi, but was stopped before he could go very far.

"Garra de la Panterra –hic-hic-" Grimmjow swung Panthera and nine small darts flitted out of the spines, all of the converging upon Ichigo quickly. Ichigo grasped Zangetsu.

"Calm the storm; call forth the power of the Ancients so that we may protect what we must. Awake and rise to the heavens, Zangetsu!" The blade widened; a whirlwind of black and golden reiatsu spun around Ichigo as his shikai became apparent. Those few students who were still conscious immediately succumbed to the sheer force of the power surrounding them and sank into the realm of sleep. Grimmjow's rieshi, having found an opponent in Ichigo's own, released its hold on the students and they crumbled to the floor, unconscious.

"Oooh, pretty blade." Grimmjow cooed, his free hand batting at the air like a cat's paw. Ichigo stared at him oddly. "Dragons… I like dragons… dragons are power…" He leapt forwards, totally forgetting about his own darts. He leapt right into the explosion.

Ichigo managed to block himself with the length of his sword, using it as a sort of shield. Grimmjow, however, got caught in the full force of the blast and was knocked unconscious. Small, bright splotches cover his body, burns from the fire. He groaned in pain even as the burns began to pale and flake off.

"Well, that was interesting…" Ichigo spun around to face Yoruichi, fire burning in his eyes.

"Just where did you go while I had to put up with, **that!**" He gestured behind him angrily. Yoruichi help up what seemed to be a cat pen.

"I went to get this. We cannot let the school remember this, now can we? You are going to have to be more careful, Ichigo. I can't just erase whole school days as often as you want me to. Try to reign yourself in, will you." Despite the reprimand her voice and expression was gleeful, and Ichigo noticed with somewhat disgusted fascination that she was going to enjoy this. Her thumb bored down on the black cats head. The end of the pen jumped up like a spring. Ichigo shut his eyes and let an aura of rieshi surround him. Black golden haze flared around the whole school and its grounds.

Renji leapt out from the glittering haze, a passed out Grimmjow swung over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>List of Current Captains+Lieutenants:<strong>_

_**1'st Division: Unchanged**_

_**2'nd Divison: Captian-Shihoin Yoruichi Lieutenant- Hinamori Momo**_

_**3'rd Division: Captain- Rojuro Otoribashi Lieutenant- Izuru Kira**_

_**4'th Division" Unchanged**_

_**5'th Division: Captain- Hiraki Shinji Lieutenant- Ayasegawa Yumichika**_

_**6'th Division: Captain- Kuchiki Byakuya Lieutenant- Tetsuzaema Iba (hehehe... sorry about that. I though I put Renji and Grimmjow in at 7'th. My bad.)**_

_**7'th Division: Captain- Renji Abarai Lieutenant- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**_

_**8'th Division: Unchanged**_

_**9'th Division: Captain- Madarame Ikaku Lieutenant- Shuhei Hisagi **_

_**10'th Division: Unchanged**_

_**11'th Division: Unchanged**_

_**12'th Division: Captain- Urahara Kisuke Lieutenant-Nemu Kurotsuchi**_

_**13'th Division: Captain- Juushiro Ukitake Lieutenant- Kuchiki Rukia**_

POLL: SHOULD I BRING THE ZANPAKUTO SPIRITS BACK INTO PLAY? VOTE ON MY PAGE! POLL CLOSES NEXT MONDAY!

_**There is that... Well, what did you think? Reveiws will make me write faster, and trust me... you want me to write faster. If I get twenty by Thursday the Chapter willbe out by Friday, and if that is covered sooner... you might just be seeing the chapter even sooner! Did I mention the real plot kicks in, next chapter?**_


	8. Senso ga Kaishi

**_Well, here it is; the next installment in The Dying Sun! Just a PS, this might have some mistakes. I am uploading this at 10:50 pm on a Sunday night, so I didn't bother to look it over. It is spell-checked though!_**

**_-Bakuya IS the Captain of Squad Eight! Sorry, I posted Renji and Grimmjow in Squad Eight instead of Squad Nine, where they really belong. It should all be fixed now, though. For all of you who have questions about when, how and why you will find out later in the story. Dont worry, I wont leave you hanging!_**

**_Reveiws:_**

**_hitsugayatoushiro: Sorry about the classes, that must suck! And FF is soo addicting isn't it? You can never get enough._**

**_MaN6AI0v3r: Lol, yeah... those 'where is Byakuya' questions confused me! I was like; "Wait... he is right there! I put him in! Oh..." Yeah, don't be confused. It was a mix up. Thank you for reveiwing!_**

**_shie0917: Thanks! It was hilarious for me to write! I was giggling the whole time._**

**_Lalaith Quetzalli: ;P Yep, I did it to confuse you! Lol, just thought I needed to mix it up. Obviously not all of the Captains and Lieutenants would survive the war, I was just being realistic. Of course, it was also a chance to kill of the ones I didn't like... but there is meaning behind it! And about the symbols... PM me,I can't say anything here!_**

**_xXPeacebabesXx_**: **_;P Lol, just you wait! PLease reveiw as often as you like, it will only make me love you more!_**

**_tiggerbleach: Good to know, I will try and fix that! Thanks!_**

* * *

><p>Gilded wooden doors shuddered in the darkness, slowly swinging open. From the filtered light of the outside hall seven figures filed into the room and knelt stiff-backed in front of a black marble throne. Their heads were bowed to the floor.<p>

"Rise," They did so, ascending quickly to their feet and looking blankly ahead of them, awaiting orders. "The time has come for us to step into the light. What you have been training for during the past twelve years, what you have been anticipating for so long is finally to come to realization. Tomorrow we move forwards, tomorrow we will make the first move." He smiled cruelly. "Bella."

A woman on the far side of the line stiffened, her already expressionless face going hard. Slim fingers clenched into tight fists, her fingernails digging into cinnamon skin and parting it. Golden eyes flashed coldly. "Yes, master-sama." Her voice was cold and clipped, restrained.

"You will lead this invasion. Your orders are to kill, capture or destroy any creature, human or otherwise with enough spiritual pressure to so much as sense the spiritual world. Your main targets, however…" He trailed off, cold muddy eyes glaring into her slight figure.

"Yes, master-sama."

The man gave a sharp nod. His cold eyes swept over the seven figures assembled before him once more. There were three women and four men making them up … all that was left of an originally twenty-three strong group. The elites… minus one.

"Dismissed. Get out, all of you, before I change my mind." Quickly and efficiently the figures filed out of the room. On his throne the man shifted, displacing the cloth that had previously draped over his wrists. Coiled tightly around it, glistening in the dimly lit room was a skull. It connected to a black vine-like appendage that disappeared from sight up the sleeve, presumably coiling around all of his arm and possibly his whole body.

As if unconsciously recognizing that something was out of place, the man flicked his wrist in an irritated manner and the sleeve twitched, shifting back into place over the arm and the curios adornment from sight. In the far corner of the room, placed almost perfectly behind the black marble throne the sun rose into the sky, sending the filtered morning light streaming into the dim room. Brown eyes as hard as granite and just as cold glinted in the new light. Chocolate hair shifted in the fresh breeze that filled the room.

"This time…" He glared into the marble wall, "I will be unstoppable."

* * *

><p>"You will be staying in a Sereitei outpost in Karakura Town, where the Thirteen Court Guard Squads have appointed you to become temporary stationed cadets." Yoruichi paced back and forth in front of the anxious group of students. "You will be met on the other side of the Dangai by your hosts, and your leaders. They will control every aspect of your lives for the duration of your week long stay. You will follow every order they give you, am I clear?" Her voice rang throughout the walled courtyard, dominating the silence. As she glared around the open area Ichigo felt a new sense of respect for the woman; she could sure as hell be commanding when she wanted to!<p>

"Hai, Shihouin-sama!"

""When you arrive you will be shown to your barracks, and the necessary materials will be handed out. You will learn how to use these. If any of you lose any of your materials you will not be granted another, and will deal with the consequences of your actions accordingly. Now, up off your lazy asses and start running! Do not stop until you reach the other side. If you want to live, that is… Oh, and while I am thinking about it, you better say your prayers that it isn't the day the cleaner has chosen for his weekly rounds."

The senkai gate opened with an echoing _boom_, but the students stood in place glaring fearfully at it. Nobody moved a muscle. Ichigo sighed.

"What the hell are you guys all doing, just standing here! Come on, we have a schedule here!" Ichigo launched himself off of the wall he was leaning against and towards the gate, landing lightly on his feet in front of it. "Are you going to let a little speech scare you? It was engineered just for this purpose. It is a test!" He stressed the last sentence heavily, his gaze weighing down each person it touched. "If you fail this, you will never become a shinigami. Shinigami overcome their fear in order to do their duty. If you are scared for yourself, you have failed. Being a shinigami means living, breathing, to protect and to defend others; most of the time you won't even know who you are fighting for, but that shouldn't stop you. Are you so scared that you are going to sit here cowering like dogs, or are you going to go out there and protect what is yours? You are these souls only hope. Without you they would all be eaten by Hollows, or dragged to hell. What would become of the world then? Every one of you," He paused, meeting the scared eyes that were currently focused on him. His voice softened. "Every single one of you is worth something, not only to yourself but to the pluses you are going to save. What are you fighting for? Why are you scared of the biggest step in your career?" He looked on as a few of the more mature looked up and met his eyes. Determination became the atmosphere, overpowering the fear that still existed. Backs straightened. Some of the more respectful boys, or at least the ones who didn't despise him, nodded firmly at Ichigo with set jaws. Ichigo nodded back.

"Hey," Ichigo turned his head to meet Shizuka's eyes. "That was one hell of a speech, Kaien. Where did you get it from?"

Ichigo smiled. "Oh, nowhere; it is just a little something I have learned. You know how many friends I have in the squads."

She gave him a stern look. "You know I don't like liars, Kaien, and you have been lying to me for a while." Ichigo stayed silent. "You know, I can tell you didn't grow up in Rukongai." She added. "You have a rugged look, sure, and yeah, you have scars enough to claim it, but you don't act like someone who grew up there would. I should know… I did."

Ichigo's eyes widened. In all the four months he had been here, Shizuka had never offered any information of her past. Really, he didn't know much about her other than what she showed, and he knew that appearances could be deceiving. Take Rukia for example. She wasn't nearly as cold as she seemed when she talked.

Shizuka took a deep breath. "I grew up in the sixty-seventh district. It was called Ongaku… music. We practically lived off of it. Any money we made, that was how. There were a fair amount of venders, and we had to steal to survive. For the others, it was just a game but… I had to steal; I had to eat to survive. When I left I took the name as my surname, because I didn't have one. It reminds me of where I came from, what I was. It keeps me going. I know what it is like to be the lowest of the low, and… I never wish that on anyone. Everything I do I do with that in mind. I molded me." She lifted her head to gaze at his apprehensively. "One of the skills I got during that life was the ability to lie, and to detect lies. You are hiding something, something big. I always thought that you were a little too good, knew a little too much…"

Ichigo cut in, his voice cold and an undertone of warning coloring the normally playful lilt. "Shizuka…"

She cut him off. "No, I am not going to force you into anything. I just thought that you deserved to know that I knew. If you are hiding something, then you must have a reason. I just want you to know that, whatever it is, I won't judge you." Her eyes ran along his figure. "You have been through a lot. I can tell by the way you move, like any second something is going to spring out of nowhere and attack you. You are pretty good at hiding it, though, especially that immense reiatsu of yours." She said that like it was some kind of trivial fact, like there was no meaning at all in the conversation. "I am willing to bet my place in this school that it has something to do with all your shinigami friends. It really is amazing what you get away with, you know. No one else could just walk away after talking to Shihouin-sama the way you do. Then there is Kuchiki-fukutaichou… it makes me wonder how many other higher ups you know." She grinned at him. "I heard that you snuck up on Rangiku-fukutaichou during school signups, and that you walked away unscathed. Hell, I heard you talked to her, and that you made her _laugh_!"

Ichigo smiled slightly at that. "I did," He admitted. "My watcher sort of left me there without warning, and I saw her without her precious sake for once. Actually, I am willing to bet the only reason she was there is because her taichou was punishing her…" He trailed off, grinning thoughtfully up at the sky. "Actually, I retract my last statement. She was being punished, there is no doubt."

Shizuka raised an eyebrow at him, staring thoughtfully. "You act like you know him."

Ichigo grinned at her. "What makes you think I don't?"

Shizuka threw her hands up in the air. "Just how many officers do you know?"

"Well, I would say… most of the seated ones. Actually, know most, if not all, of the Captains and Lieutenants. Well, the current ones anyway."

Shizuka shook her head. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?" She sounded a little disappointed at the realization, but not surprised. She knew he wasn't a very open person.

"No, I'm sorry Zuka, but I can't. What I am… who I am, telling you would do nothing but harm to you. That is the last thing I want. You are too young to be involved."

She looked downcast, but accepted his explanation. "What should I call you then? I am assuming Kaien in just a cover name?"

Ichigo nodded. "Your cunning, you know that? Yes, it is a cover name. Apparently I look like this guy one of my closest friends used to know, so I took his name as a cover while I was here. I would prefer for you to continue calling me that."

Shizuka nodded her acceptance and turned, walking off towards the slowly closing gate. Ichigo noticed with bemusement that everyone was gone, apparently having left during their conversation. He shot a look back into the shadows, where he sensed his friend lurking in her cat form.

Yoruichi leapt out of the darkened ground and stared up at Ichigo for a moment, something dancing in those golden feline eyes that he couldn't divine. Yoruichi dipped her head and set a little green pill on the ground at his feet, shot him a long glance, and disappeared. Ichigo snatched up the pill turned just in time to slip into the gate and make his way across the Dangai to Karakura.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was proud to see that every single member of the thirty-six students that left on this trip had arrived safely to their destination. It gave him hope, just a sliver of hope, that maybe these children were not so doomed after all.<p>

Ichigo was standing in the front of the group, next to Shizuka. The two were acting as leaders of sorts, being the strongest and most capable of their class. Shizuka kept shooting looks at him, though; furtive looks, but looks all the same. Ichigo felt that she was curious about him and his past, however strongly she denied it. He couldn't blame her, though; one of her friends was going to a school he clearly had no need to go to, and under a cover name. Ichigo had to admit, he would be curious too.

"Well, looks like you all have made it safely." The rumbling voice of Tessai overruled the murmurings of the crowd of teens, silencing them immediately. All thirty-six seemed to shrink in place when they looked at the giant man. Ichigo had to repress a snicker.

"Yes sir, all thirty-six of us. What would you have us do?" Tessai turned his eyes to Ichigo, somehow managing to look impassive when their eyes met.

"You are… Kaien, correct? Yoruichi told me you would be the leader in this group. That means that this young lady must be Shizuka Ongaku." Tessai bowed lightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ongaku. Yoruichi has done nothing but praise you."Shizuka's eyes widened and she blushed, stuttering slightly. Ichigo shook his head in amusement.

"Yo, Tessai, for Kami's sake don't give the girl an aneurism! I need her this week." Ichigo whispered furtively. Jinta, who was standing rather proudly next to his Uncle, shot him a poisonous smirk.

"Don't let Rukia hear you say that, strawberry. I don't think she would be all too happy about it." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Shut it, pipsqueak. I am still taller than you. Need I remind you that you are currently engaged to _my_ sister? I would be a little more respectful." He paused for a moment before adding; "Besides you know it isn't like that."

"Between who? You and this chick," He jerked a thumb to where Shizuka was standing, the blush fading as she watched the pair argue. "Or with Rukia? Because you were pretty torn up for a while, excuse me, _until you died_ after you lost those powers of yours."

Shizuka was blushing anew now that the implications of their argument were realized.

"Both of them! And how do you know I was cut up over Rukia?" Ichigo was yelling now.

"Well, it was either that or because you couldn't see all your little Hollow friends anymore. I didn't know you were that close to those monsters. Was killing them an addiction for you, or something?" Jinta smirked. He knew he was winning this argument.

"Well, I- no I wasn't addicted to-whatever made you think that-I couldn't _protect_ them anymore I- Oh, _**screw**_ this. I don't need to explain myself to you, kid." Ichigo stalked away after the class, who Tessai had led away as soon as it became apparent that the supposed 'leaders' were not going to stop arguing for a while. Jinta followed after the fuming man, laughing in glee and satisfaction.

"-called Artificial Souls, or Soul Candy for short. They are standard equipment for all Shinigami on a visit to the Real World. They are used as an anchor for you gigai, taking over the body when you are not in it. That way you don't suddenly collapse in the middle of a street when you go after a Hollow. Now that you know the basics let me tell you this, you are not to exit these gigais unless we give you express permission. Ah- Kaien. Yours is sitting right over there. I trust you know how to get in it? Have you your Soul Candy?"

Ichigo nodded as he approached. "Yes sir, to both questions. Please, give me a moment. I will be right with you." Ichigo quickly made his way over to the gigai and stepped inside.

_Just like getting into my body after going on a hunting trip._ He noticed.

_**I swear, King, if you start getting all sentimental I am going to take over this body and you will not see the light of day for the next week, when you all return to Soul Society.**_

_Oh, shut up Tatakai. Did I call for you?_

Ichigo shoved the hollow counterpart out of his conscious mind and focused on Tessai, the rumbling sound of his voice acting a beacon for him as he accustomed to the functions that came with being back in a body.

"-candies. Just pop them in your mouth and swallow. We will be getting some temporary bodies for them shortly, as they can prove to be good lookouts and sidekicks in battle."

Ichigo, realizing what they were doing, groped the ground for his pill. He found it a few feet away from him and plucked it off of the dirt floor of the training arena before flicking it into his mouth and swallowing. Immediately the detached, floating sensation he had become accustomed to long ago took over his body once more, and before he knew it he was standing in front of his gigai, staring back at a very surprised and _very_ upset Kon.

"**What the fucking hell is going on here? One second I am talking to Nozomi, hanging out, the next I am being forced out of the gigai I used in the Soul Society and being fucking carried around the damned city. What the hell?"** Kon looked frantically around the room with wide, angry eyes. He totally missed Ichigo, much to the shinigami's amusement.

Ichigo feigned depression as he spoke, "Well, what a reception I get. Is that how you treat an old friend, Kon?" The mod soul's head snapped around so fast that his neck cracked. Ichigo winced; he was going to have to deal with that one.

"**Ichigo? Is that you? Well, that explains everything. What the hell have you gotten us into this time? Aizen? More hollows? Come on, tell me and let's get it over with. I want to go back home."**

Ichigo deadpanned, his eye twitches as he glared venomously at the mod peering at him. "Why do I have to have started something for you to be called, huh? Maybe I am simply on a _school trip_ to the _real world_ and I would rather not start over with a brand new _gikogan_? Huh, why can't that be true?"

Kon scoffed. **"Because, there is no way in…hell… that…they…would…"** Kon's eyes widened as he gazed around him, taking in the students that were, thankfully, struggling with their gikogan. **"Ichigo! Why are you back in **school**? Haven't you done enough to skip this aspect of the shinigami processes?"**

Ichigo scowled and kicked the dirt floor with his sandaled foot. "Yeah, that's what I said."

The two were silent for a long time before Kon got over his shock and began to laugh. At first it was only a giggle, but it soon grew to a chuckle, and then a laugh, and before long he was, literally, rolling on the ground in mirth. Frustrated, Ichigo kicked the hysterical Kon sharply in the side once, twice, three times before he stopped laughing and rolled, wincing, to his feet.

"**Well hell that hurts Ichigo. You didn't have to kick me, you know. A simple stop would have sufficed."**

"Would you have listened?" Ichigo asked pointedly. Kon looked at the ground.

"**Probably not…"** He conceded. **"Actually, I most definitely wouldn't."**

"My point exactly."

"**You do realize that you are going to have to deal with this later, right?"**

"No I won't," Ichigo stated, "What do you think I am, ten? I don't have to listen to them."

"**But they said-"**

"Kon, my reiatsu is almost twice theirs, and that is when I am in my normal state. Think about it, when I enter Hollow state, they would be shredded to pieces before they could as much as move." Ichigo spoke slowly, deliberately, as if talking to a baby. Kon scowled, frustrated at the turn of the argument.

"**Whatever you say, Ichigo. Say, where is nee-san? You never go anywhere without her."**

"Correction, I never used to go anywhere without her, at least not willingly. But we were separated for thirteen years; I think I can get along just fine alone."

Kon scoffed, chocking on a laugh of incredulity. **"****Yeah, but you had no reiatsu at all for those thirteen years. Admit it; you cannot survive in the Soul Society without Rukia watching your back."**

"Hey, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Ichigo threw his arms up in exasperation.

"**Sure you are…"**

"You know what- no, no. Why am I even having this conversation with you? You're a Mod, a fucking Mod, you aren't even real-"

"**Hurtful! I am just as real as you, strawberry-head."**

"-and I don't need to put up with this crap!" Ichigo shot Kon a dirty glance and stalked off, his head bowed to the floor as he muttered obscenities under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now each of you will be choosing one of these dolls as a temporary body for your gikogan. They will stay in this whenever they are not in your body, as a protection of sorts." As Jinta paused as a younger student, a fifth year Ichigo believed raised his hand into the air.<p>

"Excuse me sir, but _why_ do they need to be protected? We could just carry them in our pockets."

Jinta rolled his eyes at the amazingly horrifying lack of knowledge in this group. "_Because_ gikogan pills can be crushed. If they are crushed, then you are screwed. Got that, pipsqueak?" The girl squeaked in response.

"Now go, you have fifteen minutes. After that we have a patrol to go through." He stopped and glared at the pack of students. "_All_ of us. I have been elected to teach you just what patrolling means, and to make sure you aren't killed. I would pray about the last part, though, because I could care less if you imbeciles died."

Jinta rolled his eyes at the obvious terror in the air, his eyes searching out Ichigo and smirking at the man. Ichigo had his perpetual scowl in place, but a slight upturn of his lips betrayed his amusement. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the triumphant Jinta and scanned the row of dolls dully, looking bored by the lack of action. His eyes caught on a lion doll, and almost exact replica of Kon's old form. A devious smile contorted his face as he approached the doll and snatched it off of the table.

Ichigo grappled in his pocket for the pill, pulling it out after a few moments and stuffing it in the dolls mouth. Kon came alive for the second time that day, surprisingly not cursing. Well, not cursing yet.

"Yo, _Kaien_ how you been? Gotten into any situations while I was out? Seen Rukes yet?" Ichigo scowled menacingly and set the doll spinning through the air, flying at impossible speeds toward Jinta's head on the opposite side of the room. The red-haired man ducked idly, dodging the projectile and stepping to the side as Kon slid down the wall, groaning in pain.

"Ku-so…" Kon slid into a motionless heap on the floor. Ichigo laughed. The other students stared at the man as if he had gone mad.

"Now who needs Rukia, you perverted bastard! Hahaha…" Ichigo doubled over clutching his stomach, laughing so hard it hurt him.

===PoV====

On the far side of the room Shizuka watched the scene unfold with raised eyebrows.

"Wonder what his problem is…" She wondered, giving him one more curious glance before turning back to the table. Her eyes caught on a bird doll. Shizuka shrugged in acceptance and reached out for it, only to be stopped by an enraged yell from… _the doll?_

"What are you doing? Going to grab me, were you! Don't touch me you pervert!" The doll rose to her feet, her bead eyes somehow glinting with rage. Shizuka's eyes widened in surprise."Touching a lady without her permission! Honestly, what is wrong with you people? At least ask first! Don't make me trap you! I will!"

Shizuka raised an eyebrow at the ranting figure, so engrossed in the spectacle that she didn't notice Kaien approach behind her. She jumped in surprise as the man brushed right past her and picked the doll up by her tail feathers, dangling her in the air in a very…disgraceful position.

"Put me down! Put me down you…!" The doll trailed off when she caught sight of her attackers face, and she squealed in delight. Shizuka watched in utter confusion as the doll twisted in Kaien's grip and scrambled up his arm unto his shoulders, where she hugged his neck.

"!" The doll squealed, jumping up and down on Kaien's broad shoulders. Kaien laughed at the things enthusiasm.

"It's good to see you too, Ririn."He spoke

"Ichi-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Kaien chuckled at her; a deep, warm sound that seemed to make the room grow brighter.

"I just got here." He smiled at her. "Don't you know what we are doing right now? We are choosing bodies for our gikogan, stuffed bodies if you catch my drift. Go and get Kuroudo and Noba, change into your gigais. Hide your dolls, too, while you are at it." The doll, apparently Ririn, nodded and scurried off of Kaien's shoulder, jumping down to the floor and quickly making her way over to the ledge where Shizuka found her.

Shizuka watched with interest as she pulled two other dolls from their places and dragged them out of the room, despite their protests and heated questions. As soon as they left the room she turned to Kaien and raised an eyebrow, silently asking him what just happened. He shrugged ad pointed back at the door, making Shizuka turn to look in the direction he was indicating. Her eyes widened.

A girl about twenty, maybe a little younger walked in with two men at her side. Her hair was about shoulder-length, curly at the edges. She was wearing a black cloak, dark grey jeans and a pink tube top. Her eyes were a light blue, the color of the sky on a clear day, and sparkled with happiness as she ran over to Kaien and threw her arms around him, giggling. Kaien returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her in return.

"Ichi-chan! I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?" She pulled away to look at him, smiling delightedly.

"You know… Sereitei, school, here and there. Sorry, I didn't have the time to come visit. How have you and Ururu been?"

"Pretty good… but it's gotten kind of boring here without you around. At least you started attracting hollows at the end that sure gave us something to do. You have crazy reiatsu, you know that?" Kaien laughed and nodded his agreement.

"That I do, Ririn that I do. Urahara and Yoruichi send their regards."

The two men stepped forwards then. One, a tall guy with hair that changed colors, black and blonde she thought… but maybe it was green… Shizuka couldn't tell. He was wearing a black suit, a top hat and black glossed shoes. Glasses rested on his nose. Really, she thought he was gay. She just got the gay vibe off of him.

Kaien shook the man's hand and nodded at the other, who had remained distant and silent. She noticed that he seemed to like black because he was wearing black jeans, a black hoodie and some kind of shimmery silver fabric over the rest of his face. Only his green eyes were visible. The man nodded back.

"It is good to see you as well Noba, Kuroudo." He nodded at each one in turn.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Shut up!" Jinta's scream silenced the class immediately, making everyone's attention flip over to him. "Good. Now come here, all of you, we have a patrol to do."

Jinta lead them out of the shop and into the streets of Karakura Town, most of them with walking, jabbering gikogan at their sides. Ichigo trotted along in the front of the group with Shizuka, running alongside Jinta as they moved through the city. Jinta led them along the outskirts, through the darker parts of the town. When they found no signs of anything moderately spiritual Jinta decided to take them farther into the city, into the more populated areas, claiming that the students needed to learn how to move around humans.

They weaved through the crowds, somehow managing to get through without being noticed (even though, technically, they couldn't touch the people. Karakura is one place where you never know…). Ichigo was annoyed by the slow progress, of course, but mostly about the fact that it was a super slow, boring night and he couldn't even shunpo or sky walk to take the edge away. It was driving him mad being so close to home, so close to his family, and not being able to see them, or even acknowledge their existence if he did. He was bored, he was annoyed, and he was desperate.

Ichigo grunted in annoyance as they passed yet another soul, glaring at Jinta as he move forward and used some kind of object to Konso it. His glare grew even more venomous as Jinta smirked at him, knowing perfectly well how annoyed Ichigo was becoming. Ichigo took a deep breath and turned away from him, walking forwards slowly with the rest of the group as they continued their patrol. He searched out his friends reiatsu's to pass the time, picking their soul strings and keeping hold of them, watching over their emotions.

They had been patrolling for three hours, and the sun was starting to set. Most of the students were exhausted from the constant movement, they never moved below a jog for the entire patrol and none of them were used to such physical exertion. Only Ichigo was still moving, panting slightly but otherwise unharmed by the perpetual running. Jinta was breathing hard, but he refused to stop, apparently believing that he and Ichigo were in some sort of competition to see who could last the longest. It was obvious that Ichigo would win.

Darkness had just shadowed the city when Ichigo lurched to a stop, his eyes wide with horror. The other didn't even know what hit them. A huge burst of power sent the students surrounding him airborne, knocking them away with such force that they were knocked out by the impact. Jinta was thrown into a brick wall. His vision flickered and he lost consciousness for a moment, only to regain it a second later. Terror coursed through him at what he saw.

Ichigo was doubled over, his hands clutching at his head as he screamed. Black whips of pure reiatsu danced around him, their golden tips vaporizing whatever they touched. Deep scours were visible in the cement around him, as well as in the collapsing buildings that surrounded him.

Students were scattered at various intervals around Ichigo, all seemingly unharmed from their flight. From Jinta's vantage point they were all unconscious. Suddenly Ichigo screamed again, but this time a word. A single word.

"_**Karin**_!"

Jinta's blood ran cold.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hehehe... I feel so evil! Cliffhanger, everyone!<span>_**

**_Hmm? How was it? Awesome, good, horrible, worst I have ever written? Come on, I want to know! :)_**

**_We se a bit of character growth in Shizuka here. Do you think I did that right? That was a little hard for me to write at first. Oh, and her name translations are true as far as I know, I googled it. And how did you like the discovery of Ichigo's falsery? She doesn't know exactly who he is yet, but she has her suspicions! God, I am talking like she is real, aren't I? The curse of being an author..._**


	9. Fukushu

_**This is the new version of this chapter, not much has changed though, only a few less important details and some wording. Still, PM me if you dont understand something or find a mistake. let me know any way you wish to, outside of flames.**_

* * *

><p>Night was falling quickly in Karakura, spreading shadow across the ground as it took the city in its grasp. In the sky the full moon shone proudly, painting the ground below with what miniscule amount of light it possessed. In the far reaches of the sky a gargantua opened, hidden from sight by the blackness of the sky.<p>

"Karin! Pay attention! Real or not we need to win this game if we want them to show us any respect!" From her position in the center of the field Karin Kurosaki jumped slightly, her head whipping around to stare at her teammate instead of the steadily darkening sky she had been scouring previously.

"My bad, Uronah-san. It won't happen again!" She took a deep breath, her eyes flickering back up to the pitch sky. Something wasn't right… She shook her head sharply and let her breath out in a sigh; if there was going on she trusted Uryuu and Chad to handle it. Right now all she needed to focus on was the game.

With another calming breath Karin set her eyes on the field in front of her and took off at a sprint, calling out to the forward ahead of her to drop the ball. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that hung over her.

On the sidelines Yuzu, too, felt the sudden change in the air. Her eyes narrowed in worry as she glanced around her, looking for anything out of place. Her eyes locked on her sister, who had suddenly lurched to a standstill in the middle of the field. Karin was staring up at the sky intently, as if she was searching for something. A teammate yelled at her and she jumped back into motion again, but that was all Yuzu needed to see.

Worried, Yuzu followed her sister's gaze, craning her neck back to examine the black sky. At first she saw nothing out if the ordinary, but then her eyes caught something. A small patch of the moon, the lower left curve, was covered in a sort of glittering veil. If she looked hard enough Yuzu could see the vague outlines of towers spiraling up off of a pale ground, but the view was all blocked as two figures stepped into view.

The taller of the two was clothed in a black top, with an open skirt of the same color flowing down to cover her legs. Yuzu could just barely make out the outline of dark hair falling in smoothly down to her shoulders. The most apparent of her features was her eyes; they shone like liquid gold in the dim light, emotionless and cruel, and they were staring right at her.

She shuddered under the woman's gaze, quickly flicking her eyes away, opting to focus on her sister. She pushed the two to the back of her mind, trying desperately to forget the deadly glare of the raven haired woman. A wave of ice ran down her spine, and Yuzu took in a sharp breath as a cool wind caressed the back of her neck. Her eyes slipped closed and she shuddered again as a terrible dread coursed through her. Something was going to happen tonight, and it wouldn't be good. It would not be good at all.

* * *

><p>"Rukia! Hey, Rukia, are you even listening to me?" Renji reached out and grasped the petite woman's shoulder, shaking it slightly to get her attention. Rukia, who had previously been staring off into space, snapped back to the present. She spared him glance at him before turning her attention back wall next to them.<p>

"I'm sorry Renji, I just… something does not feel right."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Rukia, what are you talking about? We are in the middle of Sereitei, what could be wrong?"

Rukia shot him a hard look. "You know very well that anything could happen. Remember Aizen? Grimmjow is your lieutenant, how could you let yourself forget?" Rukia shook her head at her friend's foolishness and returned to her previous activity, staring out into the sunset.

Renji had the grace to look shamed, but retorted: "Rukia, I haven't forgotten! How could I? All I am saying is something like that will never happen again. We won't allow it."

Rukia shook her head. "There are some things that you can't avoid, Renji, and we cannot prevent everything. Fate won't allow it."

He scoffed at her. "Fate, Rukia we _are_ fate."

Rukia sighed and bowed her head, "I thought time was supposed to make you wiser, not more arrogant Renji."

Renji laughed and slung his arm across her shoulders. Rukia shrugged it off. He shrugged on continued on. He paused a few feet away and called out over his shoulder, "Oh my dear Rukia, when have I ever been wise?" Rukia did not answer.

"Rukia?" He called out in confusion. Normally she would have leapt at the chance to insult him. The silence was disturbing. "Rukia!"

Renji spun around, his keen eyes searching the crowd for any hint of the petite shinigami. He caught a flash of ebony through the bustle of the busy streets, and sighed in relief. She was safe.

"Rukia," He called out once more, pushing through the crowd. "What are you doing? If you were tired you should have told-" Renji lurched to a stop.

Rukia was hunched over against the stone wall, her fingers gripping the stone so tightly that they were white. Her breath was coming in harsh pants. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, the skin drawn taunt over her violet orbs. She moaned softly and Renji watched in horror and confusion as Rukia dropped down onto her knees, carving long furrows into the stone as she did so.

A silver aura flickered into view around her, sparking in the twilight air, glowing like candles in the oncoming darkness of night. Renji watched entranced as the small slivers drifted in the air towards him and winced as they came into contact with his skin, the volts dispersing upon contact.

"No…" Renji's head snapped up as Rukia's voice reached his ears. She had pulled free by now and was doubled over the ground, digging her fingers into the dirt road. Her aura pulsed and the pure, radiant silver blinded him. The pain of the sudden light sent him to his knees, doubled over on the ground and groaning in agony. White spots danced before his closed eyes, blooms of color that didn't exist in anything but his mind. His ears rang.

"Rukia!" Renji managed climb to his feet, stumbling blindly around the street, pawing the air in an attempt to catch hold of the nearby wall. His yell tore through the air, leaving an echoing silence in its wake. Renji painfully pried his eyes open, immediately tripping as dizziness overcame him. "Rukia, what is wrong?"

There was no answer, not like he expected one. When Renji finally managed to see straight, Rukia was gone. The only trace of her left was the single piece of grey hakama fluttering in the soft wind.

* * *

><p>Rukia leapt through the still air, a panic unlike any she had ever experienced coursing through her veins like magma. She was on high alert, every sense of hers sharpened to the max. Her skin tingled in the cool air. There was one though coursing through her mind right now: <em>get to Ichigo<em>.

A sigh of relief fell from her lips when the senkaimon came into view. Rukia gripped the icy hilt of her zanpakuto, pulling her out of her sheath and twisting sharply to the left and the gates opened with a deep rattle. She soared through the gaping opening and into the darkness that was the Dangai.

* * *

><p>The tails of shadow writhed in the air around Ichigo, much like the man himself. They lashed out at anything and everything, leaving a pile of rubble around the man as he twisted on the filthy ground.<p>

"Karin!" The man screamed, his voice hoarse. A single shaky arm propped him up off of the ground, and his whole body shuddered as he forced himself to his feet. "No, no, no…Not them! Anyone but them!"

his body wavered as his legs threatened to collapse. Ichigo took a single step forward, and then another, making it no more than two feet before he collapsed once more. His eyes glinted a murderous yellow and an inky black slinked its way into his sclera.

A ring of power pulsated from him, slamming into the buildings surrounding him and cutting most of them down. A scream was torn from his lips as he doubled over once more, his fingers clutching at his face and the mask quickly forming there. Harsh pants broke the sudden silence.

"_Not now, Tatakai! Not now, I am not calling for you!"_

"_**It isn't me, Ichigo, I swear! I am not doing it!"**_

"_Then wh-argh!"_ Ichigo cried out, bloody fingers ripping the mask away for the third time. Rivers of scarlet ran down his arms. Just as quickly as they were formed the rips in his skin healed over, leaving faint, almost invisible scars as they did so. Then the mask began forming again.

"No, no no no no no no no!" Ichigo was scrabbling at the white bone and tearing pieces of the mask away, but just as quickly as he shed them more grew back in their place. Desperation was written clearly across his face as blood dripped from mutilated fingers. He was losing the fight, and he knew it. But if he lost… everyone would be lost.

His mouth opened in a silent scream as he drug his torn appendages over the ragged edges of the mask once more in a last, desperate act; hoping beyond hope that his actions would stop the progression of his transformation. It didn't.

White began to bubble from his gaping mouth, rolled from the corners of his eye like tears, streamed from his nose like blood, dribbled down out of his ears. The liquid hardened over his face, covered his arms and torso and extended down under his shihakusho until it reached his feet. A white, solid cloak of bone covered his body; sharp peices extended from the sides of his forehead, tapering to a point on either side. Long, curling twines of black tangled on the pure skin of his arms and created sinister patterns throughout his body. Long spears of black extended from the fist sized hole in his chest. a single bar of gold ran along the skin above his hollow mark before disappearing, only to reappear on his shoulders and down his arms. His once warm amber eyes shined a malicious yellow.

Ichigo threw his head back and howled. The scream cut through the hushed night like a well-sharpened knife. Ginger hair tangled in the wind.

* * *

><p>Rukia froze as a scream pierced the night; a scream that she knew all too well, despite the very few times she had heard it. Fear washed over her; fear not for her, but for those near him. In this state, Ichigo knew nothing but anger and bloodlust, his mind was focused on one thing: death. The only people she knew of that Ichigo had refused to hurt, even in this state, was Orihime and herself.<p>

She pushed off of the building she was standing on top of and sped towards where she knew Ichigo was located. She had to move and fast, or Ichigo would be gone, and no one would be able to get him back.

The hollow glared menacingly at the students cowering around him. Most were sprawled out on the ground, but a select few were conscious and their gazes were locked fearfully on him. A volatile smile tugged at his lips as glowing eyes took in his prey. Tonight he would feast.

It surged forwards with a cry. His mind had long since locked on a single person: a brunette, one of the few still awake; spirit practically radiated from her body. Adrenaline surged as he took in the look of surprise, confusion and pure and utter terror in hers eyes. She twitched, desperately fighting the power that held her body in place, her fingers slowly inching towards the decorative hilt of her katana. Fukushu's lips curled in satisfaction. She was a feisty one; she would be fun to devour.

Just as he neared the girl another power registered in his mind, one much stronger than any around him. He froze for a moment as he considered the options: devour this girl and then go for the powerful being behind him, or abandon the girl for the more powerful creature. His simple mind decided that he might as well finish the girl off now that he was as close as he was.

A primal roar shook the concrete foundations of the buildings as he charged forwards once more. Ten feet away, five, three, one… A malicious scowl twisted his face. He could taste it now, the blood; warm, salty, sweet blood. Saliva dribbled down out his mouth, streaking across his jaw and dropping down to the floor. Gold eyes sparkled with bloodlust.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" A wave of white cut across Fukushu's path; the freezing snow encased him and he was thrown backwards, out of reach of the girl. "Furizu." The flakes pulled back, moving instead to encircle the beast as he leapt to his feet before it freezing in place, creating an impenetrable barrier. Kyoi snarled in anger and his already impressive reiatsu flared.

"Calm down, Ichigo. Stop this." The soft voice came from somewhere to his left, and the beast spun around to face the woman who spoke. The woman was clothed in a black shihakusho, the short hakama billowing around her in the wind. She was crouched down, a pure white sword outstretched diagonally before her in a defensive way. Ebony hair danced in the wind as her violet eyes bore into his.

He opened his mouth to snarl at the woman, hate boiling up inside of him. This woman, no this _shinigami_, was keeping him from his meal. He moved forwards, inching closer to her so that he could swat her away, so that he could kill her against her own barrier. A clawed hand slashed at her chest, but the woman leaned backwards. His attack did no more than slice through her clothing.

He howled, tensing his body in preparation of his next attack. Then he sprung, or he tried to. Something inside him was rebelling, keeping his locked in place despite his efforts to move. Something was stirring in the back of his mind. _"No! No, not her. Not Rukia."_

He brought one hand up to his face, snarling as he ripped at the cracking shell over his face. The bone crumbled slightly. _"Not Rukia!"_ A screech of pain was ripped from his lips as agony rolled across his body, all of that pain converging in his mind. A white bone tail whipped from side to side as he collapsed onto his knees. Unbidden, his body began to convulse. His bone skin began to crack, just slightly at first, but then more and more. Large chunks began to shatter, the pieces raining down onto the ruined ground.

His mask was shattered. Fukushu screamed as the light, even as filtered as it was, began to dapple his face. The other consciousness was there now, palpable in his mind. He screeched at it, struggling desperately to escape its grasp, but it was no use. The grip that it had over him was too strong. The hate rolling off of him in waves was too powerful to ignore.

"_Get out of my body."_ It snarled, _"You have no place here."_ Then a wave of torturous pain rippled through his body. Fukushu felt his skin shatter and light flood his sensitive skin. Distantly he heard a screeching howl shattered the night. Then he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Cold wind rushed across her skin as she flew, soaring through the air like the light she was named after. A certain fire roared in her eyes as her gaze locked on the transformed Ichigo below as he stalked towards a girl who looked about a year or so younger than she. The girl cowered back against the ground, her eyes wide and unbelieving as the hollow approached. Her mouth gaped, and she seemed to be attempting to speak if the way her mouth gaped had any say in things.<p>

Rukia's eyes snapped back to Ichigo as his malevolent reiatsu dipped slightly and horror coursed through her as it returned. His reiatsu was no longer spiteful; no, now it was murderous. Her hand settled on Sode no Shirayuki automatically. Her eyes bore into his ever moving figure, her fingers tapping against her hip in a calculating manner.

Ichigo stumbled and his head turned her way slightly. His hip length copper hair flowed behind him as he did so, hiding the hollow hole from sight. He seemed to smell the air, and at one point she could have sworn he flicked his tongue out, as if to taste it. Then, as suddenly as he stopped he started moving again, lurching forwards and sprinting towards the horror struck girl.

Immediately Rukia gripped the silk wrapped pommel of her zanpakuto and drew it in a single smooth motion. She fingered the hilt as she watched Ichigo approach the young woman and when he showed no sign of stopping she flipped the sword in her hand so that the blade pointed down.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" She dropped the blade in a semicircle around her, the point sinking four times into the air before she flicked the blade back up and directed it at the ground, at a point directly before the rushing Ichigo. A cylindrical cone of spiraling ice erupted from the air before the point of her blade, rushing towards the ground with the force of a moving train. It exploded outwards on contact, engulfing the transformed Ichigo in ice and snow. " Furizu."

The small flakes pulled back, away from the monster it had once held, and instead spun in a circle around it. As soon as it was in place the snow stopped moving, instead hardening into a clear, crystal like ice and spreading across the ground like moss. Rukia lessened the reiatsu focused in her feet and slowly sunk through the air until her feet hit the ground. She settled into a stance and, with Sode no Shirayuki extended defensively in front of her, she called out to her friend.

"Calm down, Ichigo. Stop this."

The beast spun around, his eyes glinting with hatred, and he snarled at her. The malice in that one action was enough to send fear and panic streaking through her; maybe she was too late, maybe he was already gone…

Her eyes widened in horror as a single clawed hand lashed out at her, forcing her to lean back so that he didn't tear her chest to shreds. The sound of tearing cloth reached her ears, and she winced at the thought of what would have happened if that blow had landed. She would have been dead.

A piercing, hate filled howl nearly burst her eardrums and Rukia had to fight to stand upright, the pain was so bad. Her hands twitched in response, and she nearly dropped Sode no Shirayuki. She saw Ichigo move out of the corner of her eyes and started, her muscles coiling in anticipation. She went lax as soon as she saw what was going on.

The beast was clawing at its face, taking off bits and pieces of his mask as he snarled at nothing. His body was quivering and jerking, as if he wanted to move but something was stopping him, holding him back. A profound relief coursed through her veins. Ichigo was awake.

The beast screeched and his reiatsu flared, agony simply radiating from his every pore. His power went wild, kicking up dust and a little debris around him in a weak whirlwind. His white tail thrashed, totally annihilating the little that was left of the buildings that had surrounded him. Even through her relief she felt panic as the beast convulsed and fell to his knees, doubling over and digging his fingers into the ruined concrete road.

Rukia had to look away as his skin began to chip, small cracks running through the white bone. She could still hear it crumbling away, though; she could hear the clatter of bone against the ground. She could still hear his screams of pain, so like Ichigo's own that it hurt. There was a sound like shattering glass and a last loud, piercing scream and then nothing. It was silent; an eerie sort of silence, one that made her hair stand on edge.

Then the silence was broken by a single groan, by the soft sound of cloth rubbing against cloth as a body moved to her left. Rukia could have cried in relief as she spun on her heel and rushed over to Ichigo's side, falling to her knees beside him and carefully shifting his head into her lap. Her fingers brushed over his forehead softly, pushing back the stray curls of his hair until they rejoined the rest.

His eyelids fluttered, revealing groggy amber eyes through the narrow space that allowed him to see. Ichigo coughed lightly, swallowed and took a deep breath as he slowly came back into consciousness. His eyes focused on her face and he smiled weakly.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" His voice was scratchy but strong, revealing inner warmth and a happiness that she hadn't heard in a while. She had missed this; she had missed _him_. Despite her anger she smiled back.

"You baka," she murmured, swiping halfheartedly at his shoulder. "Do you have any whatyouve done?" The fire in her eyes surprised the man and he scooted back a little.

"Look, Rukes, I have no idea what I did to tick you off but I am- ".

"Didn't you make a deal with Tatakai, something about him not taking over anymore?"

"Yeah, but why does that matter?"

"Look around you, Ichigo." Rukia waved her hand through the air. "This is why it matters. Just what happened?" Ichigos gaze followed her movements and he immediately paled. His amber eyes went misty and he head fell forward and Rukia gripped his shoulders carefully as he swayed slightly.

"Tatakai claims that he wasn't the one who took over, he said it was someone else. Zangetsu vouched for him, as well. According to them it was something that they had never seen before. Apparently it looked like a partially decayed skeleton, or something. it looked just like a normal human, but its spine was completely visible, like the flesh around it had been cut out and burned away. The weirdest thing is that, according to them, the skin had grown back in the area around and behind the spine, and it rejoined the body seamlessly at the base of its neck." Ichigo paused for a moment and cast his gaze to the ground, his eyes closed in a way that made it seem like he was in pain. "It was clothed, but not in a shihakusho, like Tatakai and Zangetsu. It was wearing… it was wearing golden armor, Rukia, golden armor all up its legs and across half of its chest. They remember seeing carved skulls before it disappeared. It didn't say anything other than what they take to be its name: Fukushu-"

"-Vengeance." Rukia turned wide eyes to Ichigo. "His name means vengeance. Ichigo, do you think…"

He hung his head. "Yes, Rukia, I do."

She closed her eyes and sighed softly as she murmured under her breath, "Well, this is going to complicate things." She felt more than heard Ichigo's laugh.

"Yeah, I wonder why-" He went rigid underneath her fingers and Rukia's eyes snapped open. Together they swiveled to the side and stared in opposite directions, searching the night intently. She felt it when Ichigo began to shake and a soft cry of agony slipped from his lips. Concerned Rukia reached back and grabbed for his hand and was surprised when he gripped it tightly before letting go. The next thing she knew he was gone.

Yuzu snapped her gaze up to the woman, taking in her crimson dress and nutmeg skin. Glee glittered in her golden eyes, and a delighted smirk was spread across her ruby lips. She flexed her fingers, examining the bloodstained nails before wiping them against her dress dismissively.

"Hmph, well that wasn't fun at all." She turned her head to the side and sighed. "Oh well. Your turn." Her gaze locked on Yuzu, and the girl rose to her feet shakily.

"Who are you?" Yuzu whimpered. "What… why are you doing this?"

The woman smirked. "Well, it is only fair for you to know the name of your killer, isn't it? If you must know my name is Bella, Bella Morte, and it is time for you to die." Bella lashed out with her hand, deadly nails cutting through the air towards the terrified Yuzu.

Yuzu didn't scream, nor did she cry out in the face of impending death. She stood quietly with her head bowed, almost welcoming Bella to kill her. Bella would have, if it wasn't for the sudden appearance of an obsidian blade in front of her fingers.

Bella drew back with a soft his, shaking her hand as if pained. Her golden eyes flicked flirtatiously up into Ichigo's. "Well, isn't this getting complicated? Hello there, Ichigo Kurosaki. What a pleasant surprise." She cooed. Ichigo snarled at her.

"What are you, and how do you know my name?"

Bella clucked, shaking her head at him. "Temper, dear. That is no way to speak to a lady."

"I see no lady," Ichigo sneered. "Only a monster in a woman's body."

Bella gasped, bringing a clawed hand up to her heart in faked pain. "How hurtful! Didn't your mother teach you manners, young man? If you haven't anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!" She chided.

Ichigo spun Zangetsu in his hands until the point came to rest inches before Bella's chest. "What are you?" He asked forcefully.

"Hm, impatient are we? Very well." Bella drug her fingers along Zangetsu's blade. A small crackle was heard, and she drew her fingers back with a sneer, rubbing them together lightly to get rid of the sting. "I am the first of the Ibrido, Bella Morte." She cut a sharp glance down at Karin's corpse and smiled.

"Ibrido… that means hybrid, correct?" The question came from behind her, and Bella twitched in response. "Your name, Bella Morte; it is Beautiful Death if I am not mistaken."

"Karin…" Tears poured down Yuzu's cheeks.

Bella's form flickered and disappeared. Ichigo tensed and held his sealed blade point first towards the ground as he turned around slowly.

"It seems that I will not be able to escape this without a fight. Oh well, I guess I cannot be helped… Fondere!" A wave of power washed over the three, the density enough to make Ichigo stumble. Karin fell to her knees, her face flushed with the effort to keep herself upright. Yuzu collapsed onto the ground, her eyes closed and her breathing labored as she weakly pushed against the grass in an effort to stand.

"This power… what is this?" Ichigo gasped. A laugh rang out across the field, beautiful and alluring, as Bella stepped out from the whirlwind she had caused. A tiara stretched across the length of her forehead, braided into her dark hair. Her eyes glowed with power. A smile stretched across her lips.

"It has been so long since I last let loose like this!" She laughed. Ichigo felt his mind cloud over. Her smile, her laugh, they were so beautiful… He took a step forward.

"_**Hey, Ichigo, what the hell are you doing? She killed Karin! Fight her!" **_Tatakai's voice broke the spell. Ichigo lurched to a halt and brought a hand up to his head, blinking rapidly. _**"What is wrong with you?"**_

"_I… I don't know, my mind just… it went blank. It was as if I was being pulled towards her."_

"_**Well get over it; for Kami's sake Ichigo you are supposed to be a shinigami, so protect your sisters why don't you!"**_

Ichigo straightened and took a deep breath in preparation. When the allusive mist had totally receded from his mind he opened his eyes to stare directly at Bella. Immediately his mind began to fog and he shook his head in desperation. When the cloud had dispersed enough for him to function Ichigo looked away from her.

"I see you have figured out how to counter my power. Very well; no matter how long you resist, you will not be able to last forever. Eventually you will look upon me, and the moment you do you shall become mine."

"Never…" Ichigo murmured.

"What was that?" She asked sweetly.

"I will _never_ become your puppet. I would rather die." He spat. Bella's lips contorted into a grim smile.

"That can be arranged."

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, squeezing them closed until he could see nothing but darkness. "I would love to see you try."

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>_


	10. Shinjitsu

_**I know, I know, it is the same as last chapter. I know but personally I beleived that last chapter absolutely sucked in all aspects, so I rewrote it. You can expect the true action next chapter though. Most of this is just the events we have already read in a different PoV, but there are a few things explained. **_

_**-Notice: I am reworked (or editing, I guess) a lot of this story. Mostly the earlier parts, but still. It is not anything major, I am just redoing what I do not like and changing everything into 3rd Person PoV. by the time you read this I will already have postedthe previous chapter and the prologue reworked versions, and while i encourage you to read them and give me your opinions it isn't necessary. Although, personally, I like the new prologue better.-**_

* * *

><p>A young girl no more than sixteen lay prostrate on the ground, her muscles rigid, surrounded by debris. Blood leaked from a cut across her cheekbone, slowly making its way down the planes of her face to join the steadily widening pool at her side. There was a rush of wind and a blur of white whipped through the air just above her face; it skimmed her nose before it crashed into one of the few walls in the vicinity left standing. Rubble flew in all directions as the as the concrete bricks crumbled. The force of the blow propelled them in multiple directions; the shattered stone skipped over the ruined ground. The girl's body jerked as shards slammed into her side and knocked the wind from her lungs and her eyes fluttered.<p>

Confused and disoriented Shizuka blinked away misty eyes. Her bewildered, owl-like gaze skimmed over the devastation around her with a sort of detachment as her senses slowly came back to her. Aqua orbs widened in horror as realization set in.

" Run Ongaku… there is no helping him in this state. Just run, run…" Jinta's word were soft and halting, his voice hoarse with pain and unconsciousness as he slipped into the realm of darkness. Shizuka looked on in fear as his eyes slipped closed, grey irises clouding over.

"Jinta-sama!" Slowly, painfully slowly Shizuka managed to drag herself over to the young man and slip her fingers onto his neck, directly over his jugular, and search for a pulse. She found to her immense relief the Jinta was alive, just knocked out by his collision and, most likely, the pain of his shattered collarbone.

She only had one question… who was the 'him' Jinta had spoken of? A sharp screeching sound ripped through the area, nearly bursting the girl's eardrums with its pitch. Shizuka's mouth gaped in a silent scream of agony and pushed off of Jinta's chest. The motion tossed her backwards and threw to the rough earth that she so recently deserted. The impact once again winded her, and Shizuka was left on the ground once again with her chest heaving for breath.

Shaking arms supported her weight as the young woman pushed herself to her feet, but she only managed to bring herself to her knees before her strength deserted her and she crash back down to the ground once more. Shizuka breathed a sigh of relief when the leverage that she had worked so hard for remained, tucked under her slumped body and supporting her as a pillar does a building. She stretched herself out in a plank position and sank to the ground, resting her head on the gritty rubble as she her wind slowly came back to her. The creature screamed once again and its reiatsu spiked; Shizuka let out a frustrated groan as the sudden surge of power crushed her lungs and made every breath a struggle.

"For Kami's sake, is the world conspiring against me today?" She grunted and lifted her head slightly, just enough so that she could observe the rampaging creature as it continued its destructive acts of violence. Another wave of fear washed over her, crashing into her chest with enough force to make her breath catch. She had seen Hollows before, the monsters, but none like this… none so, so human. This hollow, this monster, was human. It might as well have been human, at any rate; the only features telling otherwise were a pair of long, arched bull's horns and a snake-like tail. With the wicked points of its horns and the lashing tail protruding from its back, as well its admittedly well endowed and very refined body and musculature gave the creature the appearance of a demon, like some kind of horrible humanoid hybrid of the Minotaur and the Indian Naga.

"Just what is this thing?" Shizuka's eyes were drawn to the black, spiraling tattoos that decorated the pale skin of the creature's upper arms, beginning about four inches off of its wrist and ending around the same length away from its shoulder. Three more long spears of the color extended from the relatively small hollow hole in the center of its chest, giving it the appearance of fleeing shadow. Over the center of the gap one last prong extended, only this one was golden. It was so rich in color that it gleamed, as if was literally a vein of gold. Two shafts broke away from this one, each moving in a separate direction: one to the left, the other to the right. They faded from sight for a short time before they reappeared at the base of its shoulders, etching a complex pattern of symbols over the black markings and continuing down until they pooled into its palms.

A ragged black hakama fluttered in the wind behind it, showing off the torn and weary edges and the slightly dusted fabric. The cloth had torn along the side, revealing a large portion of pale, white skinned leg and muscle; the back of the garment was split through the center by the needle-like tip of its tail and danced in the midnight breeze. Tendrils of deep, bronzed red slinked along the appendage as it whipped through the air. Each made its way to the last foot of the restless length before converging in a complicated pattern of knots twined just so as to look celtic in origin.

The creature lashed out with its spiked tail and a sickening crunching filled the silence. The remains of what used to be a truck fell to the ground in pieces, crushed by the immense power that the hollow wielded in its tail alone. As Shizuka's eyes ran over her surroundings once more she couldn't help but shiver. If she didn't know anything else, she knew this: without help, she was as good as dead.

The creature howled, its chilling voice rising to the white moon in a song of malice and anger. Another noise called back, a deep hum, and the echoing boom of what sounded like the shutting of an enormous door. Immediately Shizuka's eyes were drawn to the sky, lured there by the knowledge of the sounds origins. Her suspicions were correct. A large burgundy and brown gate slammed shut with an ominous echo that resounded throughout the city, and from her vantage point Shizuka could just make out the speck of a person, a woman if the slight figure was anything to go by.

Another earth-shaking roar ripped through the clearing and Shizuka jolted, her head whipping back around to face the stalking menace in from of her. As she turned her head something caught her eye; a tattoo, the deep magenta ink so dark it was almost black. The color popped against the chalky white of the creatures skin, but even as she gazed at it the creature spun and it was gone from view.

With help and consequently hope on its way Shizuka began to make the first offensive move of the night and slowly inched her hand down through the grit towards her zanpakuto. Her fingers just brushed the hilt when sickeningly bright golden eyes locked on her figure with a malice filled glare. The gaze was so intense that Shizuka could feel it burning into her skin. So she froze; she froze, waited, and prayed.

The sharp sounds of clawed feet against stone broke through the suddenly silent night as the beast slowly stalked forwards towards its prey, intent on the hunt and obsessed with the thought of the kill. Shizuka shivered in fear and held still, praying to Kami for the shinigami to come quickly. The footsteps continued, they came so close to her that Shizuka found herself bracing for death as she resigned herself to her apparently unavoidable fate. That was when the cold came.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." The whisper was soft enough to be mistaken as the murmuring of the wind, but the phrase told otherwise, and the sharp bite of snow that came with it banished all doubt from Shizuka's mind that this was no dream. She rolled to the side and leapt to her feet; her movements were slow and her limbs felt like lead as she moved, stumbling multiple times and even going so far as to fall once or twice as she adjusted to the new weight that came with movement. When she finally gained her bearings she looked on in awe at the seven foot wall of snow not three feet away from her that blocked the creature from view, and blocked it from her.

"Furizu." The snow scattered and reformed the once opaque white flakes into a clear, blue tinged wall of solid ice. It circled the pair, locked them inside an arena and kept all others out. Shizuka watched with baited breath as the shinigami woman extended her blade towards the beast and spoke to it.

"Calm down, Ichigo. Stop this." Her stark white blade glittered in the moonlight with its tip hovering only inches from the creature's chest; it made a startling contrast to her black robes and the short ebony locks swaying with the wind. A low snarl rumbled from its chest and it twitched slightly. Shizuka noticed the slight tense of its muscles and her very being hummed, adrenaline rushed through her body. Danger, tensing meant attacking, and attacks meant danger.

The shinigami caught this as well and Shizuka was surprised to find that she relaxed instead of tensing as well. When the hollow lashed out the lady leant backwards, dodging the attack with finesse that Shizuka was sure that she could never manage. There was the sound of ripping cloth and several strips of black and white kisode fluttered to the ground.

The woman straightened quickly and sank into a battle stance: legs spread apart with one foot before the other, her body leant forward ever so slightly, her back straight and her chin raised with her zanpakuto held out across her front in a diagonal guard. The creature made as to attack again before freezing in place, convulsing slightly. Its muscular body rippled as it writhed in the rubble. It groaned desperately, scrabbled at its face with claws like knives and let out a piercing scream of agony as little pieces of his skin began to slip away. Shizuka watched in horror as it disappeared piece by piece. The chips fell to the ground with the sound of ceramic on stone, shattered on impact and faded into the night.

The scream rose in pitch and through the cracking wall of ice Shizuka could just make out the rigid form of the shinigami stagger back, clutching at her ears. The hollow fell to its knees and convulsed again, but this one was different, stronger than all the previous combined. Small cracks spread across its frame and the creature fell forwards onto the ground. The cracks grew and grew, spreading across its skin like a spiders web until there was nothing left to crack. Every single inch of its skin was covered with the tiny fissures. There was a soft whisper-like sound, and then it exploded; what Shizuka had thought to be skin was blown off of the creature's body in a shower of white that blocked the thing from sight.

A sound broke the night; not the now familiar scream of the hollow-like creature that Shizuka had become used to, but a raw-throated yell of pain; a human yell of pain.

The silence that followed was unnerving. As curious as she was Shizuka was loathe to approach the crumbled barrier, she did not wish to know what lay within. What she had just seen defied all the laws that she had learned in school, everything that she was taught, it had all become moot now. She had long since identified the tattered hakama as that of a shinigami, but never had the though crossed her mind that this creature, this horrible monster, was actually a shinigami. She had always figured it to be stolen from one of its victims, but now...

The sound of movement startled her and Shizuka tensed and turned slowly around with a hand on her zanpakuto. She quickly and carefully scanned the area before her gaze fell upon the instigators of her alarm; two people were settled in the center of the ice-ring, the woman who had come to her rescue and a man about the same age as her. Shizuka slowly made her way closer to them, studying them as she did so; what she saw surprised her. The woman was no ordinary woman; her shinigami robes were a deep gray in color instead of black, and her undergarments were a lighter version of the same color, but it was none of this that caught her eye. No, what really drew her attention was the glinting metal band around her upper arm and the snowflake engraving it sported. Shizuka fell to her knees in surprise and her eyes widened considerably; here, standing in front of her was: "Kuchiki Rukia, fukutaichou of Squad Thirteen."

If Rukia heard Shizuka she gave no sign of it as she strode quickly over the man slumped on the rocky ground. She fell to her knees before the pale and broken body and reached out her hand to hover just above the man's head. She paused there and looked uncertainly at the man before her, as if unsure of what do to, before she carefully slid her fingers through his ginger locks. Then, Kuchiki Rukia, wielder of the most beautiful zanpakuto soul society had ever seen, the Ice Princess, gently pulled the man's head into her lap and stroked his hair.

Shizuka was dumbfounded to say the least, to be so familiar with a lieutenant of her caliber… Kuchiki Rukia was the Ice Princess for many reasons, and the most widely known was her self control. Not once in thirteen years had she shown such emotion. Her expression was always cold and blank, unreadable to most, if not to all. Shizuka had heard that this was not always so and that Rukia had once been quite the expressionist, but it was hard to believe if you looked at her, or even heard stories about her. There was once rumor in particular that came to Shizuka's mind right now, the one about Rukia and her relationship to Ichigo Kurosaki… according to a classmate Kuchiki-sama had never shown as much emotion as she had around him. According to him, who had apparently heard it from his uncle, who was a lieutenant at the time, you could never be around the two without being deafened or injured in some way.

A soft exclamation from Rukia drew Shizuka's attention back to the pair, where the man was sprawled out of the ground groaning softly. Rukia untangled her hand from his hair and grabbed a ginger lock and tugged slightly, making him groan again and smack half-heartedly at the disturbance. Rukia's lips twitched upwards into a smile. His eyes fluttered before opening completely and he sat up and stretched his arms out as he glanced cautiously around. After a moment he seemed to register the hand splayed across his back and he turned. A smile spread across his lips as his eyes met the magenta orbs of his assistant.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" His voice was scratchy but strong, and gentle in a way that sent shudders down both women's spines. Rukia eyes sparkled and the smile on her lips grew. Then she frowned lightly.

" You baka, do you have any idea what you have done?" The said baka scuttled backwards in the debris, looking fearfully at the blazing eyes of his companion.

"Look, Rukes, I have no idea what I did to tick you off but I am-" Rukia raised a hand and cut him off, interjecting in a soft but stern voice.

"Didn't you make a deal with Tatakai, something about him not taking over anymore?" Ichigo furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, but why does that matter?"

"Look around you Ichigo." Rukia waved her free arm in a flourish. "This is why it matters. Just what happened?"

Ichigo's gaze followed her movements and is eyes widened in horror. He paled considerably and stilled before he squeezed his eyes shut. His breath evened as he zoned out. When he opened them again the perpetual flecks of gold in his eyes had brightened until they were an almost sickly shade, one that Shizuka had burned into her memory: the color of the hollow's eyes.

"Tatakai claims that he wasn't the one who took over, he said it was someone else. Zangetsu vouched for him, as well. According to them it was something that they had never seen before. Apparently it looked like a partially decayed skeleton, or something. it looked just like a normal human, but its spine was completely visible, like the flesh around it had been cut out and burned away. The weirdest thing is that, according to them, the skin had grown back in the area around and behind the spine, and it rejoined the body seamlessly at the base of its neck." Ichigo paused for a moment and cast his gaze to the ground, his eyes closed in a way that made it seem like he was in pain. "It was clothed, but not in a shihakusho, like Tatakai and Zangetsu. It was wearing… it was wearing golden armor, Rukia, golden armor all up its legs and across half of its chest. They remember seeing carved skulls before it disappeared. It didn't say anything other than what they take to be its name: Fukushu-"

"-Vengeance." Rukia turned wide eyes to Ichigo. "His name means vengeance. Ichigo, do you think…"

He hung his head. "Yes, Rukia, I do."

Rukia closed her eyes with a sigh. Shizuka stood silently to the side and listened carefully to their conversation, fascinated by the complexity. She knew that she shouldn't do this, but at the same time she couldn't help herself. Who were the people that they were talking about? If Rukia called the man Ichigo, then why did Ichigo talk of Kaien's zanpakuto, Zangetsu, with such familiarity? Shizuka froze and tilted her head. Where was Kaien? She hadn't seen him at all since she awoke and this man, he had the same color hair. If she remembered correctly Jinta-sama had also teased Kaien about Kuchiki-sama. Was it possible that Kaien was Ichigo? Enthralled by the very thought she took a step closer to the couple, treading carefully as to hide her presence from the two. Rukia had just opened her mouth to speak when Ichigo went rigid; his body tensed until every single muscle and vein popped out of his tanned skin. His jaw was clenched and his amber eyes flashed with such malice that Shizuka took a step backwards, terrified of both his expression and the reiatsu that was rolling off of him in waves. At his side Rukia spun abruptly to look in Shizuka's direction. Shizuka froze immediately in fear thinking that it was she who the two were upset over, but when Ichigo/Kaien suddenly leapt into the air and began speeding away into the night she knew that she wasn't the problem, so all that she could wonder was just what _was_?


	11. Notice: Important!

_**Important!**_

**Author's Note: **Some major changes in the plot line have made me re-think this story as a whole, and I am sorry to say tat what I have written will not fit in with the new plot. I am not saying I will abandon the story-line, far from it, but I need to re-make it. I know that I have most likely just upset a few people, and I a sorry, but I truly beleive that you will like the new re-working of this better than you do this one. I actually have the whole plot in mind for the next. So I am about to make it official:

_**The Dying Sun is on Hiatus**_

As soon as I have the first few chapters and the name of the new installment completed I will make another post here to let you all know, if you still wish to follow it. The characters will not change, nor will their backgrounds, but their ages and powers will be reworked. Again, I am sorry. If it helps I am going to make a poll for the name of the new TDS on my profile, and I ask that you all take a look at it. I am also putting up a few more for different aspects that are up for vote and will be based on the majority vote. They will beas follows:

_**-Name of the Story?**_

_**-Should Karin die with Ichigo, or later?**_

_**-Chapters: Longer or Shorter?**_


	12. Authors Note

Alright, guys; I know a bunch of you are probably reading this and groaning, thinking _"Aw man, not another one!" _and I do apologize, but I am hoping that the bit of news you receive will help curb that annoyance. I have successfully completed the Prologue/Chapter One of _**Kurizumon**** Kage**_ and have the whole plot lined up in my head, so I have decided that I have kept you waiting long enough. I am posting this to ask one of you if you would like to Beta it for me. If you have a Beta profile and want to do me this favor, then by all means PM me and let me know and I will be sure to get back to you. I don't think you will have to do much, I am normally pretty good in the spelling/grammar department (I obsess over grammar and apparently could be an English teacher…); so it won't be too strenuous for you.

As soon as I choose a Beta I will be erasing this story and reposting the new version under its new title- _**Kurizumon Kage.**_ There will be changes, some drastic and some less so, but I am hoping you will like it all the same. And maybe, if I receive enough requests, I just _might_ give you a little sneak peak. That's all up to you, my friends.

Ah, and XxPeacebabesxX I am goign to go ahead and ask permission to use Shizuka again, because she will be in this one as well. I would appreciate it if you would confirm it- PM and Reveiw both work!

Please and Thank You- Oh, and Sorry Again!-,

Denkihana


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, all! Well I am happy to say I have found a Beta, and the prologue has been reviewed and revised for me. A big shout out to Xhexia for doing us all a favor!

I will have the chapter posted in a few minutes, for those of you who are relying on this for that type of information. It will be under the name of _Kurizumon Kage: Blood of the Father._ Check out the chapter for more information!


End file.
